


Nuts in a Nutshell - Drabble and One-shot Collection

by Harmonica_Smile (Rescue_Remedy)



Category: One Piece
Genre: /r/FanFiction Challenge, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Gen, Mostly Law-centric - Freeform, Pint sized prompt challenge, Read chapter titles for other characters, Some Humor, Various One Piece Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-04-22 19:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 54
Words: 16,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rescue_Remedy/pseuds/Harmonica_Smile
Summary: Nuts in a nutshell— One Piece moments and imaginings encapsulated in 99 word, 100 word, 101 word, and 200 word drabbles (double drabbles) ... and now, 400 word mini-fics. Hell - let's throw it open to 1000 word one-shots!Flashes of fiction written under the strictest of guidelines. Telling a tale in a hundred words can’t be so difficult, can it? (Author isa littlelax on this). Read, then try it for yourself.Some drabbles have been published already, but this is a way of keeping them together. Read chapter titles for specific characters. Law-centric mostly.Link to chapter index





	1. Diplomacy - Law, Cora (Baby 5, Buffalo, Luffy, Doflamingo - 100w)

Law ran a sword through Corazon, scrounged money from Baby 5, and bribed Buffalo with ice-cream so as not to tell. The weaponry of men and the currency of children. Luffy, for a second, fell into Doflamingo's machinations, salivating at visions of meat. For a leg of lamb, he'd lead them all to slaughter –– though he'd be fed before it got that far. The son of doctors, Law knew from an early age the way to a man's heart was through his stomach, and an upward thrust of the knife. His youth saved Cora's life, not lack of intent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the wording in this will ultimately end up in _Gimcracks_ (not G rated). Just fascinated with the idea that ten-year old Law had killing intent and action, but bought his way out of it with a child's logic. I wonder how Dressrosa might have turned out if he'd tried to bribe Doflamingo with wine instead of holding Caesar hostage.


	2. Come to Dada - Law and Jora (101w)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jora taught Law all he needed to know about body realignment.
> 
> Jora & Law. 101 Words

Jora rendered three dimensions into two, then manipulated those two dimensions to look like three. Never mind books, internships and practicums, Jora taught Law all there was to know about body realignment. Extracted hearts were cube-shaped for a reason. Scanning reports on imprisoned Donquixote officers, Smoker understood Law's inclination to remodel the battleship on Punk Hazard into a precarious Jenga tower--his preferred medium and setting obviously organic materials and outdoor installations. With a penchant for Picasso, Dali and Munch, Jora gave Duchamp short shrift. Shame. Law liked Dada. Few would describe the surgeon's cut-up skills as anything less than superlative.

[ ](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File%3ATheo_van_Doesburg_kleine_Dada_soir%C3%A9e.jpg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 101 words of art appreciation for art appreciation 101. Based on Jora turning Nami, Chopper, Brook and the Thousand Sunny into abstract art during the Dressrosa arc, and Law's own skills on Punk Hazard during his fight with Smoker. Oh, and the cut up is from Theo van Doesburg, not Duchamp. 
> 
> Originally posted late 2017. **Some links** in the comments for fandom blind readers! :-D


	3. Lorem vs Ipsum: The Stick Men Chronicles: Law/Luffy (200w)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stick men in love in fake Latin - originally published, Jan 2018.
> 
> Law/Luffy - 200 words

Once upon an ipsum there were two elit stick men, Aliquam Luffy, and Rhoncus mi Law. Though they were erat a bundle of voutpat Lorem lines, they dug each other gravida at dui vitae that is--gravely. In fact, Aliquam Luffy was a grave phaetra ante digger, and Rhoncus mi Law was a vitae conque sem grave robber. This worked out well for them one laoreet metus night when Rhoncus mi Law robbed the grave that phaetra ante digger Luffy was still digging.

Apart from the parturient remains which were turning nascetur, it was the start of a turpis di pulvinar relationship, _if you know what I mean_. The most ridculus mus argument, was who was to be turpis mollis of the grave, and who was to be the conquered sem. Ultimately, Perona turned them into icaulis vacuous hollows, and drew the line at viverra magna. Or as some liked to say, vevrra manga. The question sed on erat lips was not where they drew the line, but who drew the line that drew them into the grave that collapsed upon itself. A parturient tragedy. _Veni, vidi, vici,_ sed Casesar Clown, but everyone knew he was nothing but hot air.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A challenge to myself; could a story be told in the nonsense text, Lorem ipsum, and would folks read anything at all featuring the two favourite captains of One Piece? (the answer is yes, which is why I took the original down - it can hide in here instead).


	4. You Have to Believe We Are Magic (One Piece world -100w)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Law POV (could be anyone, really)
> 
> Slight allusions to ZoSan.
> 
>  

Why would I believe in magic when I am magic? Well, not magic, but Fruit users come pretty damn close. The dragons on Punk Hazard surprised me though. In a world populated with giants, dwarves, fishmen and merfolk there are dragons? Ludicrous. Or so I thought, until I saw one. Scientific experiment. Figures. The great thing is you don't have to be magic to be magic. Strongest fighters on the Strawhat crew? – discounting the captain, (because of his devil's fruit, not because he's an idiot), pure magic. But not an ounce of fairy dust between them. I mean – _pfft_ – really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written to fulfil a reddit prompt: **May 1** : Your character believes in magic! Or maybe they don’t and have a pretty good reason why. Show us what your character believes or doesn’t believe.


	5. Change in the Weather: Law & Strawhats (100w)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Law and the Strawhats. Luffy (mentioned), Nami (mentioned), Brook (mentioned)

Law sat, back against the wooden wall of the Sunny, zipping _teru-teru-bouzu_ around the deck. They dipped like fireflies in and out of dusk. Brook was the best to scare. He was a skeleton frightened of his own shadow after all – if he had one to throw.  _Ho, ho, ho_. Tied to balustrades to invoke good weather, (while Nami's Clima-Tact was being serviced), the cloth dolls swung like ghosts rather than the monks they symbolised. Luffy snapped at them like a rubber terrier chasing aeroplanes. Law curled the hand he wasn't using. It ached with the promise of inclement weather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Written for the May 2nd** , Reddit Prompt: Floating. Flying. Levitating. Your character experiences the joy—or terror—of their feet leaving the ground.
> 
> This scene, slightly more angsty than farcical, will be in _Gimcracks_ (not a G rating)


	6. Leviathan - Doflamingo, Law (100w)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Law, Doflamingo - Dressrosa

Forget levitation. Doflamingo was a Leviathan and Law met him on very unequal terms. Rushed into it really. Rushed into the air, swapping himself out with moisture, dust and floating feathers to match his sword to those strings, to stop from being pierced or cut in two. Only he wasn't very successful. Now he dangled from Doflamingo's massive grip some metres above the ground, and the bastard brought down the fret saw string, and there went his arm and the rest of his body, hurtling to the concrete. His nodachi clattered somewhere near the screaming mess that bore his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a **May 2nd** Reddit prompt: Floating. Flying. Levitating. Your character experiences the joy—or terror—of their feet leaving the ground.
> 
> Probably the only canon compliant thing I've written. Not sure though. Did Kikoku drop to the ground? I think she did.


	7. the mysterious case of the disappearing upper case - meta (100w)

upper or lower case was no longer a xuestion. both the shift key and the x-key levitated into the abyss of the character chasm monster. it liked actual characters, like chinese pictographs, and hieroglyphs, but it took what it could, and all it could take at the moment was the xwerty keys. particularly the shift and the x. the writer tore at her hair, which also built character. it wasn't the lack of upper-case that bothered her but that her xuirky fic all of a sudden became x-rated, or x-rated. whichever one. it didn't matter. no-one would read it anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **may 2nd reddit** prompt: floating. flying. levitating. your character experiences the joy—or terror—of their feet leaving the ground.
> 
> the non-reading is due to people backing out of lower-case fics, or so i've heard.


	8. Far to Go - Law, Cora, Doflamingo (400w)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Child Law (13), Cora, Doflamingo, Minion Island (400 words)

Wednesday's child is full of woe, Thursday's child has far to go. Law was sure he was born on Wednesday. Maybe Thursday. Maybe  _far to go_  meant trudging along tundras, psychopaths on his tail, once Doflamingo realised the marines had rescued another young boy and not his very ungood thirteen-year-old self. Doflamingo intended to train Law to die, to offer the Perennial Youth Surgery his new powers granted.

Wednesdays were  _also_  full of woe, and Thursdays weren't much better. Doflamingo had shot Cora-san, Doflamingo's own biological brother, yesterday and Cora died so Law could live. He didn't feel great about it.

Of course the clumsy oaf also got himself shot by the Barrels Pirates while stealing the ultimate Devil's fruit for Law. It allowed a user with medical knowledge to manipulate anything in its sphere, and it could be used to heal or harm. Only, he and Cora hadn't known how it worked and Law couldn't heal his superficial injuries and had no chance to try his luck on the injuries that took Cora's life.

That was Wednesday. Now it was Thursday. Law hid in a small alcove, wondering what to do. Doflamingo's crew had fled after battling the marines. He opened and closed his fingers against the cold and —yes— he had to look twice; a small dome extended from them.  _The surgeon can manipulate anything within its sphere._

It disappeared. A cough racked his body. He  _would_  survive Amber Lead Syndrome, or Cora would have died for nothing. Sweaty, shivering –– white splotches covering his body –– he poised his fingers and tried again. He thought of Doflamingo's snarl, and being in the trunk, and hearing Cora's words and demise, unable to do a thing.

No sphere. Nothing.

He thought of Cora's words that he be like his parents, doctors both, rather than a pirate.

A glimmer.

He thought of his mother and father poring over research.

It increased — such a lovely colour, reassuring in promised efficiency. Such a hopeful . . . "Room." His breath ghosted. He placed a hand over his ankle and concentrated on a recent lesion. Concentrated on Cora, his parents. Tiring quickly, he had to power the sphere down, but . . . looking closely . . . the mark was smaller.

Thursday's child had far to go. Law's new powers would lead him from North Blue to the very heart of New World chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Written for the Reddit prompt: May 3:** _Thursdays. I never could get the hang of Thursdays._ For your character(s), this Thursday is exceptionally strange because they have woken up with powers/abilities they didn’t have--or didn't know they had--before.


	9. As Luck Would Have It: Law, Kikoku (100w)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Law, Kikoku, 100 words.

She didn't sleep, Kikoku. He never had to clear the dust of inertia, though he sometimes had to paper away the rust of humidity, then powder and polish her blade to a gleaming finish, tapping the uchiko ball. She was cold. Glacial. Wanted his blood, and if luck held out and the cursed sword didn't turn on its owner — him — she was temporarily sated with the blood of others. It just fed her thirst, really. The Strawhats thought he was plagued with nightmares, but mostly it was needing her near to sleep, but not daring to sleep having her near.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **May's Magical Mini-Fics: May 4 drabble prompt** : Use these four words in a drabble — fairydust (replace with a different magical word if it doesn’t exist in your world), gleam, glacial, sleep. (100 Words).
> 
> I replaced fairy dust with dust in general, and with the stone powder that is used in the [ uchiko ball](https://usercontent1.hubstatic.com/7096896_f1024.jpg) for cleaning katana, etc.


	10. Ahead of the Game - Law, Doflamingo, Buffalo, Baby 5 (200w)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Law, Buffalo, Baby 5, Doflamingo - that raft adrift in the middle of the ocean. 300 words

Doflamingo couldn't help but think – despite the anger parboiling his skin, hair, nails, every humming fibre of his being – that it was magic the way a hat outgrown was shrunk to fit the head of the owner's transponder snail. Damn brat. Who did he think he was?

He had a right mind to seek out the technicians who'd reduced Law's derby to match the transponder. His subordinate's lazy, crafty, golden eyes stared from the snail's face. The impertinence. The Heart Crew's Jolly Roger decorated the gastropod's body.

Doflamingo's fingers twitched. Law, trying to dictate what he,  _a king_ , should do. He would find the technicians, mathematicians, magicians, the witchdoctors. The heads of Buffalo and Baby 5 were currently severed and chained to a bench on a life raft. The raft, adrift in the wide blue sea, had been lifted from one of his own ships. Just as well he'd got there. He'd destroyed the explosives set to finish his family's lives as surely as Law had extinguished Vergo's and Monet's.

There was something appealing in imagining Law's decapitated, shrunken head as a keyring bauble, but before he set the technicians to work on that upstart, he'd get them to shrivel up Buffalo and Baby 5's noggins. Buffalo was almost sixty centimetres taller than him, closer to a metre's difference than not, and he was a hefty boy.

Law's ability allowed them to chatter, natter, grovel and apologise, but Doflamingo would have to carry them both to wherever their bodies had been left, in order to reassemble them. It was going to prove difficult while lassoing clouds with string to transport himself across the skies. Transponder technicians, though, if they could shrink heads, not only would it teach his underlings a lesson, it would help eliminate all that obstructed the hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **May 5: May's Magical Minifics:** What is your character pulling out of their hat today? (200 Words)


	11. Door - Law, Lamie (100w)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Law, Lamie, 96 words

Law shoved his eight-year-old sister into the hospital closet, promising to return. Engulfed in flames when the marines lit the building up like a firecracker, Lamie never did get to see what was beyond the heat-warped, cracked, and finally disintegrated, door. It had been too hot to even get splinters under her nails.

Her parents' bullet-riddled bodies.

Law's schoolmates and Sister slain, (assurances of safe passage reneged).

Her own brother — knowing amber lead would take him in three years — a snotty, bawling, brat staggering through the streets of genocide.

 

It had hurt once. Enough to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **May's Magical Minifics: May 6, Prompt:** They were told in this place to expect the unexpected, but what they find behind the door is almost too much to believe. (100 Words)
> 
> Not quite magical. Maybe Lamie did find entryway to Narnia in an alternate, alternate universe.


	12. Placebo - Law, Shanks (424w)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Law, Shanks, AU, 424 words

"There’s a splinter under the nail of the hand of the arm you no longer own?"

 

Folks thought it was all glamour and respect, being the surgeon of That's it, Honey: I've Swapped out Aspiration with Expiration.

Shanks nodded. Had he been speaking in tongues?

"Should be duty of care. You severed it after all." He scoured the infirmary for contraband. Must be in Law's room.

Law's hand dropped from the back of his head. "Yeah, sorry, but I – "

Caught himself. "A sea king took that. When you rescued Luffy."

He removed his glasses, placed them on the table.

 

"The trauma of having it amputated yesterday brought the horrors of that event crashing in like a flying fish into a human auction house."

Law wasn't surprised Shanks had heard about Luffy's feats at Sabaody. He sat across from him, and reached for the sugar canister, drew a jug of water near, poured a glass, stirred in a spoonful of sugar. He always had a few condiments ready.

 

"It's not only phantom splinters, you're in shock."

"Catatonic."

"Drink this."

Shanks eyed the glass as if it were lukewarm sugar water.

"Got anything harder?"

"You drunk?"

"Is Jimbei blue?" Shanks took a sip. "Disgusting."

"It'll help with shock." The water should be warmer, but it wasn't chilled.

"You taking responsibility will help."

 

Shanks looked earnest. He governed by chaos and good-naturedly sidestepping duty.

"How's your arm now?" Law felt some guilt, though he was maybe only indirectly responsible for the twinges the emperor felt at the moment.

Silvers Rayleigh swimming across the Calm Belt and beating up sea kings to take Luffy under his wing. This guy, losing a limb but not life to one. Again, for Luffy. The things they did for that kid. Twinges couldn't lay Red-Hair low.

 

"Which one?"

"Huh?"

Shanks looked down at one shoulder and then the next.

"Which arm?"

"The invisible one."

"Shouldn't you be more concerned with the one you detached yesterday?"

Law took a sip of Shanks' drink, pulled a face. "We humour our patients. How is it?"

"What?"

"The arm I reattached?"

"Oh, good as gold."

"Why  _are_ you here?" If it was a mental health day, he'd have Bepo on hand.

"Jimbei  _is_  blue."

 

Law nodded. Did that flicky thing with his hand, landed a bottle and two tumblers on the table. He poured two shots of rum.

Shanks' face lit. "Ill-gotten gains?" He pulled the new glass greedily toward him and swallowed a mouthful. Sugar, Water, Alcohol. The third element held all the difference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **May's Magical Minifics: May 7 Prompt:** The potion only had three ingredients, so it is a wonder it even worked at all, though not as expected. (200 Words) Bonus: Now your characters have to clean up the mess (+200 Words)
> 
> I used the extra 200 words (plus another 24) to post this. It's actually a whittled down version of a scene between Shanks and Law in Gimcracks. That fic is _not_ G rated, but that chapter (26) is pretty tame.


	13. Farewell - Law, Marco (AU) - 300w

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Law, Marco, Law's biological family, Marco's adopted family. **Spoilers** for the end of my fic _Repossession_ , just in case anyone was thinking of reading it. This chapter is G-rated, but there are warnings on _Repossession_.

A few days after watching the bon dances and buying charred sweet corn from the food stalls that lined the road of the village, Marco and Law placed candles in paper lanterns. They lit them and left them to float on the waters of one of the island's canals, along with the many others farewelling and guiding ancestors until their return the next year.

Slapping away mosquitoes, (they  _couldn't_  be distinguished against Law's tatts), the cicadas shrill, it definitely was a good way to see Fire Fist off, and the man who set himself on fire at any opportunity.

Considering how Lamie died, though, Law wasn't so sure, and grew sad at the thought. He usually only lit one candle for his mother, father and sister, so they could be together. He hoped. He hoped he didn't exclude one of them. This way all three left on water so maybe it gave them some control over the blaze, and they were now from the water, so they were well protected from heat and flames.

As the lanterns drifted down the stream against the dark summer night, Law also let go of the less welcome ghosts in his life. He didn't invite them to follow his own loved ones, except in finally reaching the wide ocean, where the sea winds and salt air would surely whittle and erode them into grit to build upon rather than to destroy.

The candles guiding Ace, Cora, Whitebeard, his mother, father and sister, the ancestors of the village, followed the stream's current out to the ocean. Flickering lights moved out of sight. Every year, there was a little less to let go of; each year, a little less that was of concern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **May's Magical Minifics: May 8 Prompt:** Your character regales the other(s) with a supernatural tale from their culture. (300 Words)
> 
> So this is basically a very pared back version of the end of _Repossession_ , Chapter 31, a relatively safe chapter, but not a G rating. There's a lot more detail in the actual scene in the chapter. I kind of skirted around the prompt's requirements. Not really supernatural, but mythical (depending on your perspective), and ghosts are mentioned. Post-canon.
> 
> Bit prosaic in my tired eyes tonight. Will have another look later.


	14. Tincture - Law, Shachi, Penguin, Bepo (98w)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Law, Shachi, Penguin, Bepo, (98 words)

Three wise men — Penguin, Shachi and Law — warrior, necromancer, and herbalist, argued over the best use for the deadly aconite. Poisoned arrows, blocking shapeshifters, or a regulated analgesic for aches and pains. Bepo swept the broom, its stick hewn from hazel, just like Hermes' staff, across the submarine's apothecary floor. He eyed the wolfsbane powder on the highest of shelves, (though not too high for himself or Jean Bart), waiting for the epiphany to hit the bickering members of one of the smartest crews on the sea; the benefits and detriments of the root were manifest and manifold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **May's Magical Minifics: May 09 prompt:** Use these four words in a drabble — broomstick, wolfsbane, argument, epiphany. (100 Words)
> 
> I wouldn't even call this a head canon for Shachi, it just kind of fit, though I _do_ have him as the tattooist for the Heart Crew and also a reader of palms and teller of old wives' tales in _Gimcracks_.


	15. Absolute Justice - Ace (mentioned), Portgas D. Rouge (100w)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ace (mentioned), Portgas D. Rouge, 3 men?, Parody, 100 words

Three unwise men skidded to an aerial halt, jumped off their flying fish. It sure beat broomsticks, which were ten lanky steps ahead of camels. Tethering them outside the stable, they stumbled through its humble archway. Portgas D Rouge was not long out of the twenty-month gestation that ultimately took her life, but saved the son of the pirate king.

“Yo! Pretty lady. Star seen. Epiphany had. We come bearing gifts of gold, frankincense and wolfsbane.”

“Myrrh. You’ll kill them both with wolfsbane.”

“Whatever. Always looking for an argument. What could kill the son of the pirate king?”

“Your idiocy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **May's Magical Minifics: May 09 prompt:** Use these four words in a drabble — broomstick, wolfsbane, argument, epiphany. (100 Words)
> 
> I am not sure who the 3 men are, though one voice reminds me of Zoro, but that would be an impossibility, so you know – maybe Shanks, Buggy and Rayleigh?


	16. Assaying - Big Mom, Brook (100w)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big Mom, Brook, (100 words)

Extracting soul from particles _of_ soul took reincarnation one step too far. Except it was extinguishment. Big Mom’s homies, (in the shape of soldiers, flowers, trees, teacups, clouds, suns, hats and profiteroles), embodied once very living beings.

An ice-pick, a plectrum, both served the same purpose when Brook – AKA Soul King – sucked out the spirit of singing, sentient beings. His rock _rocked_ the rock out of Mama’s specimens. She’d defeat him. No-one could match her dark power. Yet, she admired the flash of life assuredly pulled from the fallen chess peacekeepers before she could just as surely fell the skeleton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **May's Magical Minifics: May 10 prompt:** No dialogue! Your character(s) observe otherworldly events. Give us the vivid details. (100 Words)


	17. Eternal Poseur - Zoro, Strawhats (mentioned) - 100w

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zoro, Strawhats (mentioned)

Zoro's coordinates needed entering into an eternal log pose for ease of location. He ran up staircases he shouldn't, turned right instead of left, and struck out to random islands. He was so centred he refused to believe that ocean currents, topographies and geographies of the world had not moved. The crew wasted time,  _not_  only locating him, but convincing him he was at fault. If his chakra emanated a magnetic attraction – only to the crew – not to his weapons, surely One Piece would be theirs by now. Time wasted tracking the swordsman down was time stolen from the journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **May's Magical Minific's: May 11: Prompt:** Something is wrong with time! Please interpret this however works best for your fandom. Metaphorical or literal troubles, please apply within. (300 words)
> 
> I was short of time, ironically, so have a 100 words instead.


	18. Fairy Tales - Law, Germa 66, Montblanc Noland (400w)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Law, Germa 66, Montblanc Noland

Noland of the North was a terrible liar.

The Pirate Doctor of the North, the Surgeon of Death was a terrible sadist.

Germa 66, the army of the North, were brutal antagonists, defeated weekly by  _Sora, Warrior of the Sea_ , a popular marine comic character, featured in the  _World Economic Journal_.

Montblanc Noland had been an admiral of the Lvneel Kingdom, but his poor character was an exception to the high moral standard of admirals in general, and of the military everywhere.

A case in point was when the marines needed to wipe out Flevance, as much as it pained them. Amber Lead Syndrome was contagious. Sacrificing a small population to protect the whole was necessary.  _Whole_  being synonymous with absoluteness, and Marine Justice was nothing if not Absolute.

It filtered down that the brave people of Flevance volunteered to be euthanised by the most humane methods at the navy's disposal. Those who knew the hardship the marines went through, praised them for their compassion and respect, especially in the face of the few selfish, frothing, slavering, white monsters who refused to go.

Week after week Sora and the World Government defeated Germa 66 in the back pages of the newspaper.

Children read the folktale of  _Liar Noland_ , the man reviled for bringing shame to Lvneel with his foolishness and dishonesty. He was also responsible for curing a village of plague, a renowned fighter, captain and explorer, but that was never reported.

On Lvneel, some 400 years after Montblanc's passing, the inhabitants were no kinder to liars who claimed Amber Lead was not contagious. They ran the thirteen-year-old boy — monster — out of the hospital when he asked for help, along with his weird guardian. The doctors called the marines.

Germa 66 were not real but did create a fine-tuned army of mercenary clones, hiring themselves out around the world to governments and pirates alike as a kingdom of soldiers of fortune. In the meantime,  _Sora, the Marine Warrior_ , kept them in check in the back pages of the paper.

Peaceful countries and governments wanting to control and trade people's lives and existences through slavery, elitism, and expedient use of collateral damage, were all fairy tales. Noland the Liar hadn't existed. Germa 66 was fantasy. And who could point to Flevance on the map? The disease had sadly annihilated all the inhabitants of the White City almost overnight, the buildings stood deserted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **May's Magical Minifics: May 12: Prompt:** Ever since your character(s) read that book, strange things have been happening. (200 Words) 
> 
> So I borrowed the 200 words I didn't use yesterday, and added them to this.


	19. Spider Flower - Law, Robin, Doflamingo, Luffy (100w)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Law, Robin, Luffy, Doflamingo

_Cien Fleur Spider Net_ , created from Robin's interlocked sprouting hands, a property of her devil fruit, was exactly what Law was looking for. Or would have been if he wasn't unconscious, arm amputated, body shot and perforated with lead and Doflamingo's pentachromatic strings. They'd also thrown him around like a basketball and set him on fire. Doflamingo, hot on Luffy's tail, crooned that he'd happily put his underling out of his misery. Luffy hurled the body, arm, and nodachi to Robin's net. Law was saved from colliding with the ground, but not yet safe from bullet strings nor bleeding out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **May's Magical Minifics: May 13: Prompt:** A flower has special properties and it is just what your character has been looking for. (100 Words)


	20. Leap Frog - Law, Lamie (100w)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Law, Lamie

Law and Lamie played leapfrog on summer evenings, before Amber Lead left her bedridden. The grass and ground below their bare feet was nice. They took turns pushing down on rounded backs, whooping legs up and over and clearing older brother younger sister obstacles. Lamie was more agile, but Law was longer.

"Those frogs you cut up, they play the same way?"

Law trapped frogs for anatomy practice. He knew they didn't. He frowned at the beginnings of white markings on Lamie's upper arm. It was fantasy to think she'd be healthy forever, but at least he wouldn't be far behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **May's Magical Minifics: May 14: Prompt:** Use these four words in a drabble — fantasy, leap, ground, nice. (100 Words)


	21. Box - Law, Robin (400w)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Law, Robin, Maybe T-rating for a tiny bit of language.

"More cow bell?"

Law shook his head. He loosened the knot and the material fell away, revealing a wooden box, mahogany, about four centimetres by ten. Variegated leaves and bark etched the silver clasp – Shachi's work. Law popped it and pulled the lid open, lifting the box out of the  _furukoshi_  and pushing the cloth to the side. A dark green velvet lined the small chest.

Carved knots and gnarls of a tree witnessing and containing centuries of learning on the lid — its weeping foliage decorating the rims and outside panels — were Marco's work.

Law opened it fully and faced it toward Robin, resting it on the corner of the table so they could both see in. Match-covers in varying shades lined the velvet in neat rows. Robin looked up at Law, and he nodded, so she chose one. Lighter green than the velvet, its cover sported a shamrock.  _Professor Clover_  was embossed into the spine in gilt. She eased the cover open with a fingernail. Law had placed small papers inside — there were no matches. Rollie papers? One word was written,  _Knowledge_.

Ah.

She looked over at the Heart pirate. He was still, his hands folded on his lap. She was okay.

She returned the cover to its notch, and picked up another with a silver-grey hue. The ocean on its choppier days graced its cover. She opened it.  _Love_.

 _Olvia Nico_  etched on the spine.

Ah,  _Ahh_.

She looked over at Law again. He gazed out the window instead of noting her reaction, but she knew he had difficulty accepting credit for anything at times. Bashful. And he'd not forgive himself if he hurt her. She needed both her hands to open up the world in front of her, so she whispered a flowered incantation, and Law jumped to find one of the baby hands that accompanied the transponder when she called him latching to his pinky.

"That's fucking creepy, Nico-ya."

At least he was more interested in her now than the window frame. "I'm offering support."

Law took the tiny hand and tipped it into his palm, curling his fingers over it. Robin absorbed the warmth in her actual body, a quiet smile curved her lips.

"It's all right, Law."

"The box?"

Robin nodded. She withdrew her fruit, and Law dropped his hand to his lap, a little disappointed to have the appendage and its closeness go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **May's Magical Minifics: May 15 Prompt:** Character A takes Character B to a magical place to cheer them up (300 Words)
> 
> I wrote 400, cos I only wrote 300 for the 16th (I'm flexible!). This is adapted from my latest chapter on _Gimcracks_. **Not** a G rating. Though that chapter is (33).


	22. Keratin - Law, Marco (300w)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Law, Marco, (mention of Kizaru), Maybe T rating for a tiny bit of language.

"You sewed a phoenix."

"Mmm."

"It's blue."

"Only five feathers."

"Why?"

Marco felt the shrug of shoulders behind him.

"Looked good."

Law kissed the spot on Marco's back again. Yawned. He was about to fall asleep, but they had to get the dinner on.

"Feathers are made of keratin. Like our hair, our nails." His words were groggy.

Marco placed the tunic on the pillow beside him, trying his best not to scrunch it. Then again, when they got hot and bothered, they didn't care too much about their clothes, so he didn't know why he was worried now. He brought Law's curled hand from his chest to his lips, blew into the rounded digits, and pressed his own fingers over the nail stubs.

Law hummed into his back. He sighed against his skin. Happy. Or if not quite that pinnacle, content.

Marco wasn't sure of the exact correlation.

"So?"

"They renew. Nails. Feathers. Phoenix flames."

Except if they'd been burnt off.

Marco felt Law's lips move against his own flesh.

"He couldn't stop me from being a doctor. Kizaru. He didn't damage my fingers so badly I can't operate. He couldn't make me forget Cora-san or my crew by slicing up my back. Our troubles didn't stop us from finding a solution."

Law liked the feel of his many deformities being caressed, of being acknowledged as part of him, not the whole of him.

"I might be keratin deficient. Marked. But I can draw from those around me, from different sources."

"From your own self."

Marco held Law's hand with both of his now, his thumb still pressing against Law's thumbnail, his calloused skin running over his tattoo.

"Being fucked-up sometimes only runs skin deep. Sometimes they only succeed in fucking you up that far."

In the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **May's Magical Mini fics: May 16 Prompt** : Like a phoenix, he/she will rise from these ashes.
> 
> So this is from a pre-existing work, _Birds of a Feather_ : a three-chaptered one-shot. Mature for themes (not G rated, but the first and third chapters are okay).


	23. Navigation - Law, Bepo, Shachi, Penguin (300w)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Law, Bepo, Shachi, Penguin, Swallow Island

Bepo, a polar bear Mink, maintained some of the Arctic animal's attributes. Minks lived on the back of the moving elephant, Zunesha. As the island was in constant motion, like sea ice below its inhabitants' feet, it was difficult to locate. However, Zou's climate was lush and tropical.

It may have been youth, but Bepo's navigation skills had gone awry when Law first encountered him. He'd tumbled from Zunesha's leg into the ocean, and shifting elephants, moving sea ice, colliding tectonic planes had well and truly thrown him off course, taking him from the New World across the Grand Line, up to the snowy islands of North Blue.

It took a polar bear, renowned navigators, a year to mature, a Mink a little longer. Shachi and Penguin had one and two years on Law, and they were all more than a third older than Bepo. But, Bepo was more than a third bigger than them all, especially Law, stunted by Amber Lead Syndrome. Yet, the eldest two lay into the youngest like cheap hob-nailed hoods. Bepo's fur, dirty and matted, was white, much like the lesions on Law's own skin.

Too much like Vergo or Doflamingo's executives pummelling Cora-san, the largest among them curled up on the ground trying to minimise the harm of kicks and blows. The smallest among them summoned a sphere — a little shaky, he'd not had his fruit long — but it was effective enough for these amateurs.

He twirled his fingers and swapped Shachi's head with Penguin's. He removed their arms, reassembling them so they stuck out of the other's head like roosters' combs. He stuck the other arms behind them like Cerebus' tails. Jora was a good teacher.

" _Ope, ope no mi_ ," Bepo — Law's future navigator — named his fruit. Curious. He'd have to check out why.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **May's Magical Mini-fics: May 18 Prompt:** Why does it seem like that animal/creature knows more than it should? Seriously, someone should check that out. (300 Words)


	24. Meek - Law, Cora (100w)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cora, Law. Okay, just having a bit of fun with this one. The italicised lines are from this [Simon and Garfunkel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L-D3diwmS34) song.

Inside the domes and balls of One Piece fruits were secrets of the unbidden, the hidden, the stricken;  _the sat upon, the spat upon, the ratted upon; the meth drinkers, the pot sellers, the illusion dwellers_. And those bearing the Will of D.  _Oh Law, why have you abandoned me?_  Cora thought as the little shit went tearing out of his Dome of Calm, using Cora's very own three-metre leverage to tip him into a dumpster, so he couldn't follow, sure to rat him out to Doflamingo. At least he'd be one of the blessed then, when the time came.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **May Magical Mini-fics: May 19: Prompt:** What did your character see inside the crystal ball? (Feel free to interpret this to fit worlds). (100 Words)


	25. Splinters - Law, Brook, Chopper (approx 300 words)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Law, Brook, Chopper

When Doctor Trafalgar tried his mind swapping tricks on Brook, the King of Soul, he bit off more than he'd bargained for. Brook had the ability to draw and collect souls, and ever since the run-in with Big Mom, aspects of the souls of souls resided within him. Part of his streamlined ability and management meant they sat at low hum throughout his body.

It was okay for Brook. He received Chopper's pure, determined heart and mind, but it wasn't okay for the reindeer. Not only could he suddenly feel the weight and drag of eternal life, but the temporal sadness and beauty of cherry blossoms falling again and again filled every blood cell.

Interspersed with this, Big Mom's homies ran wild. Chopper manically cleaned his infirmary, _tra-la-la-ing_ some show tune at high pitch, while his actual heart imparted in aerosol.

Trafalgar would pay. Law hadn't factored in the homicidal. Brook could soothe them. An old soul knew how to whip the whippersnappers into shape. Chopper had no understanding of distorted mindsets so was consumed by them. Coming from Brook and Big Mom, the spirit particles were sophisticated, bloodthirsty and pure animal instinct. Chopper channeled the latter more than most.

He did some damage to the Sunny and managed to knock Law's hat from his head before the surgeon could call in the thousand splintered pieces he'd transferred into Chopper's body, and return them to Brook's. " _Oh, ho, ho_ , Trafalgar - I may not have eyes to see with, but I can sense the unseeing. No cake for you tonight."

And so there wasn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **May's Magical Mini-fics: May 20, Prompts:** Your character has been told for years the stories of hauntings / strange goings on / magic in this place. Now it’s their turn to find out. (300 Words)
> 
> This one comes in at ~~279~~ , and I might come back and tidy it up some. It's not really a haunting as such, except that maybe Brook's powers mean that his very body is haunted, and he is a 'haunter' of course. I need to research Brook a little more, but I'll leave this as is for now.


	26. Blue - Marco/Law, Shanks/Benn (700w?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Law/Marco, Shanks/Benn.
> 
> This one had a bonus 300 words and then 200 words on top of the initial 300, so it's come in at 735, 35 over. This is combined from two chapters in Gimcracks.

The blue of a Room bathed Law's cabin. Marco knocked. "Safe?" He'd brought rotgut, and left it on the side table.

"For whom?"

Marco lit himself up in a light flame. "That doesn't give me confidence."

Law moved back, Room still up. "D'you trust me?"

"Nine times out of ten."

"This is one of those nine." Law sat Marco at the table where they'd shared rum and possibilities six months before.

"I'm going to increase the myelin in your brain for a short while. It's reversible. I've done it for myself."

Marco baulked, flames at a low ember. "You're gonna do what to what?"

Law's grin was clever, not calculating.

"Taste. Synaesthesia. People with Synaesthesia usually associate sound with colour, but some associate actions, smells, words even, with both taste and colour. Wouldn't surprise me if this is why Sanji wants to see All Blue."

"Mmm," Marco indicated that Law should sit nearby. "What's that got to do with us?"

"If you could taste our power working together, if you could taste the stars clustered above."

He was almost animated.

"What's wrong with a kiss? You taste pretty good."

Law had a knife. Not always a good thing. Just a bread and butter number from the looks of things. He casually twisted it between his fingers.

"I've tested it on myself. The more myelin, the faster your neurons communicate, and the more real a situation seems."

"You're adapted now?"

Law shook his head. "Too dangerous to have us both altered at the same time."

"There's some danger?"

"Not much, but if my hand seizes. If my neurons decide to communicate about incapacitating things. You'll be in my Room. Few things remain altered in perpetuum."

"You mean dead."

"That too." Law poured them a drink and knocked his back with a grin.

"For you. I'll do it for you."

"For you, Phoenix." Law said. "It's almost healed." He placed a hand over the scar on his arm. He'd thought that disability, and others, were permanent.

"Can I keep up my flames?"

"Best you drop them. Not sure how they'll affect the process."

Marco nodded, and they subsided.

"Keep me in the Room, okay?"

"I promise. We'll kick in your powers once the procedure is finished."

They'd worked on healing, and Law had slept, so no sudden seizures were likely.

* * *

 

Benn and Shanks looked at Law and Marco on the deck, staring out to sea; both encased in Law's blue dome and the Phoenix's fire for some reason. Marco waved a hand in front of his face. Spheres and nanometres of colour, shades of blue, flew between them. He kept touching his lips. Laughter. Intimate, raucous, giggling school boy sniggers between them.

"You think Law's fed him coke?"

"Cocaine type?"

Benn nodded.

Shanks considered it. The world around the two definitely held wonder. "Nah, too calm. Maybe something trippy. Looks like they're rolling with the ocean sprites."

"You think they can see them?"

"Fruit users are a strange bunch."

* * *

 

Oh god, myelin-what-the-fuck-ever, Law was right, this was bliss. Apparently he was straight — as straight as Law could get — having argued that only one of them should be altered, and his reasoning was sound, but the blue, all around them: Marco could taste, feel, see, sense, hear it. Just as Law had hoped. Wary at first, Marco was all for increasing the myelin in his brain to speed up neuron receptors if this was the result.

Side by side on the deck of the Red Force, they watched foam part like smoke as the ship sliced the ocean, the moon above lending its glow. Law's dome was over them, and Marco's power lit at a low hum.

Law extended his Room so the fluorescent plankton floating just past the wash in its own brilliant blue was imbued with a sheen like Diamond Jozu's armour. Marco exhaled.

* * *

 

"Why aren't you romantic like that?" Benn growled, ashing his cigarette.

"Yeah. The plankton show, or the cheesy pick-up lines?"

Benn smiled.

"Luminescence." Shanks gestured to the ocean.

Trafalgar might have hoodwinked Marco with that one, but the plankton was as beautiful with or without Devil Fruit enhancement.

"Aww," Benn inhaled, exhaled. "Go on."

"I think you have to be neurotic to understand neuron receptors, and I'm not that."

"That you are not."

How about you get a hundred roses on our fiftieth?"

"Hold you to it."

"Red of course."

"Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **May's Magical Mini-Fics: May 21: Prompt:** Your character has a perfectly logical explanation for magical happenings. (200 Words) BonusAnother character isn't buying it (+200 words). And is out to prove it (+300 words).
> 
> Abridged from chapter 11 and chapter 25 of _Gimcracks_ (not a T rating. Read the warnings. Those chapters are safe).


	27. Baba - Dr Kureha, Law (mentioned, alluded to) - aprox 500w

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Kureha, Law (mentioned) - I know Kureha isn't in the New World.

_There was an old woman who swallowed a fly. I don't know why she swallowed a fly._

Dr. Kureha patrolled Punk Hazard, consuming all the animal collagen. The animals had special anti-ageing properties, the result of Akainu and Aokiji permanently altering the landscape, and Caesar Clown and Vega Punk's experiments. Trafalgar Law had made them easy pickings.

_Perhaps she'll die._

_There was an old lady who swallowed a spider. It wiggled and jiggled and tickled inside her_.

The head of the spider - legs and thorax having been cleanly severed. Withered human legs dangled below. Pirate legs? She didn't touch those.

 _There was an old woman who swallowed a cat. Imagine that! She swallowed a cat. She swallowed the cat to catch the spider that wiggled and jiggled and tickled inside her_.

Jaguars were noisy kitties, but tastier than spiders. Its head rested on a board with wheels, yowling.

 _There was an old lady who swallowed a dog. What a hog! She swallowed a dog_.

Dogs were uncute without wagging tails. Whoever had sliced these animals and swapped the components out, made sure the tail was connected. Punk Hazard was now full of centaurs?

 _There was an old woman who swallowed a goat. She opened her throat and swallowed a goat! She swallowed the goat to catch the dog, she swallowed the dog to catch the cat, she swallowed the cat to_. . . wait, had she eaten a bird? There was a rumour that Doflamingo had some involvement with this island.

She glanced around. The only thing was an alligator head. In for a penny, in for several scaly pounds.

But first that cow. Cows reminded her of Strawhat Luffy. Meat.

 _There was an old lady who swallowed a cow_  – or its head at least, and torso. Beat that, Lin-Lin!  _I wonder how? she swallowed a cow?_  Who needed a devil's fruit when you were this hardboiled?

Was  _an old lady who swallowed a horse, a matter of course to swallow a horse. She swallowed the horse to catch the cow, to catch the goat, to catch the dog, to catch the cat, to catch the bird,  to catch the spider that wiggled and jiggled and tickled inside her. She swallowed the spider to catch a fly. I don't know why she swallowed a fly, perhaps she'll die._

Top of the food chain - Dr Kureha or the alligator head? Why hadn't it devoured the other amputated animals already? Watching for hooks, feathers, disintegration into sand, she swallowed that tasty morsel, keeping some teeth for a necklace.

 _There was an old woman who swallowed a bird, how absurd to swallow a bird_. Green feathers and all. The feet were a bit chewy, but she was sure they did the trick. A fresh kill. Not Kureha's doing.

 _There was an old woman who swallowed a fly. I don't know why, she swallowed a fly, perhaps she'll die_.

Not Dr Kureha. She was but a spring chicken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **May's Magical Mini-fics: May 23: Prompt:** Your character has been given the chance to change another character’s fate, but how will they use it? (400 words).
> 
> I wouldn't even call this a head canon, lol. Just responding to the prompt. This comes in at 500 words. 100 over. Most of that is the nursery rhyme :-) . Okay, word count is under 500 now. Might fix it in the future.
> 
>  **Some links** in the comments for fandom blind readers! :-D


	28. Viva la Vivre - Law, Heart Pirates, Bepo, Zou (200w)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zou - Law, Heart Pirates, Bepo

He had the vivre card for a reason. He wasn't 100% sure he'd been on a suicide mission, even if he hadn't thought he'd get out alive, but just as he and Luffy had a 30% chance of bringing down the yonkou, Kaido, there  _was_  a 95% chance he wasn't going to survive Dressrosa. He hadn't played his cards foolishly. He had planned. That bastard had even praised him for it. But they both lost their cool. There were ways that the weak could bring down the strong, but ultimately the weak didn't get to choose.

He had the vivre card for a reason. Not just to make sure they got Caesar away. You couldn't set a log to the walking elephant island of Zou, after all, but you could follow a vivre card to Bepo. And here he lay, in the dark of the night, in the deep of the woods, everyone awake, the water trade thriving, because that's the way this crazy island went for pirates, night dwellers, and lovers of lasagna. Well, everyone was awake except himself. His eyes slowly closing, arm aching, Bepo by his side.

"Tell us again, boss, how did Strawhat take down Doflamingo?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **May's Magical Mini-Fics: May 24 Prompt:** : In the dark of the night, in the deep of the woods… (200 Words)


	29. Seducing Woods - Luffy, Pound, (Nami, Chopper, Sanji) - 100w

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luffy, Pound, (Nami, Chopper, Sanji)

The path Luffy took led him to the path that Luffy took. The Luffy Luffy chased, led him on a wild-Luffy chase. The Nami Luffy saw replaced the Nami Luffy saw and another Nami was replaced by Sanji running on all fours. Sanji swinging from the trees was interrupted with eyes-wide, mouth a string of gibberish, Chopper. He was a raccoon, after all. Luffy ran past that huge head buried in the earth again, and again, and again. All he talked about was apple juice. Who was he? Luffy was lost, and all paths led right back to this point.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **May's Magical Mini-fics: May 25: Prompt:**  This path definitely led somewhere else yesterday. There is a mysterious old house off in the distance and your character can no longer figure out how to get home. (400 Words)
> 
> So, I only did 100, changed characters and arcs, and Pound is the mysterious house. I'd grade this one as average. This prompt and the following one were a little difficult.


	30. Brûlée - Brûlée, Luffy, Nami, Carrot, Chopper (100w)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brûlée, Luffy, Nami, Carrot, Chopper

The woman rested in the tree that had just been chasing them, the crystal within her taloned hand glowed. Multiple Namis and Sanjis and Carrots and Choppers and Puddings transformed into forest animals, the glow washing over them. The real Nami was relieved. It was weird seeing copies of herself. The crystal reshaped into a mirror. The witchy woman who wasn't a tree held it between her hands, Chopper and Carrot trapped behind the glass. Luffy couldn't see his reflection, and they didn't bark or chirp, so it really was them. Just who he'd been looking for. Sanji was next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **May's Magical Mini-Fics: May 26 Prompt:**  The glow seems to come from within the crystal. This is what your character has been searching for all this time! (100 words).
> 
> Just a retelling of canon events. A bit boring. Sorry! 100 words though.


	31. Keigo - Pudding, Big Mom (100w)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big Mom, Pudding

Pudding's ability was amazing. She wiped memory, cellular or otherwise, clean with intrinsic celluloid power, as if she'd waved a magic wand. It was just as well. Her public voice, face and deportment were the politest of the polite, especially when compared with her mother's rough dialect, which brought many the grimace to many a face. Both could be playful, of course. Playtime with Big Mom ranged from cannibalism to show tunes. Pudding did film noir, rear windows, gaslights and murder. And she concocted a chocolate mousse as soft as a kiss. It was best they forget unsavoury versus sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **May's Magical Mini-fics: May 27: Prompts** : Use the following four words in a drabble — Wand, Grimace, Kiss, Playful. (100 Words).


	32. Duck, Duck, Goose - Law/Luffy (300w)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rarely write LawLu, but _Repossession_ ( **not** a G rating) starts with LawLu, and throughout that story and the _Law's Collections_ series Luffy remains important. The prompt for this day was _Twice today different strangers have given your character a warning. Both times they have ignored it. The third stranger says "Duck!"_. Well, I skipped the stranger part. I couldn't resist pulling and adapting from a one-shot (T-rating) I wrote. HOWEVER, it is an au. Two years past Dressrosa, Law newly rescued, and physically and psychologically shattered, the Sunny on the way to the Red Force for protection for Law. Law never made it to Zou.

"This scar, Law." The X. Luffy flattened Law's hand against upraised skin. He tensed. Zoro had taken him to task for being with his captain, and Law's rattled brain received courteous warnings from nearly every member of the crew, including Robin. Who was friend or foe? He hadn't been able to stop the scarring, but Luffy hadn't helped — busting up his sub and bandages and threatening to burst his stitches.

"Reminds me of Ace."

Law paused. Still stiff. A stranger in a strange land. So long as they threw him overboard. Drowning could be kind of peaceful, he'd heard. Maybe his power was strong enough, and he'd swap himself out with a scale on the wing of a passing pterodactyl or dragon. Though lord knows where he'd end up then. So long as they didn't return him to the marines or Doflamingo. Joker was supposedly still behind bars.

"Good memories or bad?"

Luffy had Law's hand again, the one he'd licked, and he brought it to his mouth, gnawing on a knuckle as if in thought.

"Not meat, Luffy. It's my hand." Saliva. Ugh.

Luffy looked over at him, smiled, and dropped it. Law retracted it, wiping it across his jeans. Luffy picked up the other hand, the sore one, and they rested together, lightly touching.

"Good memories. For Ace. Not good for that bastard."

"Akainu."

Luffy nodded. He tipped his head against Law's shoulder. The doctor's back was still healing from Kizaru.

"But it means I won't forget Ace. He'd be happy you saved me. And Jinbei. Sorry I busted your sub."

"And my crew."

"Your crew are pretty cool." Luffy had met them in Zou

Where were his crew?

"They'll meet the Red Force. Reunite with you soon after we duck," Luffy said, reading Law's expression.

"Dock."

"Yeah."

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **May's Magical Mini-fics: May 28 prompt:** Twice today different strangers have given your character a warning. Both times they have ignored it. The third stranger says "Duck!". (300 Words).
> 
> This comes in at 300 words at present. [Weather Monks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706405) is the one-shot this is adapted from. T-rating.


	33. Let me in through your window - Law, Aokiji, Sengoku (Approx 600w)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Law, Sengoku, Aokiji. Read end notes for reference. AU.

 

"It's not a ghost, because it has feet."

Law glanced down checking he had two legs, yet again. Ordinary hiking boots scuffing through the dirt outside Sengoku's hut.

"Are you sure? He's pretty ugly."

Law bared his teeth.

"Not at all friendly."

"Ghosts have to be ugly?"

"Scary at least."

"He is that."

Law sat on the bench not too far away from the two, and pushed himself into the corner, bringing his knees up and crouching into them.

"Honey badgers have the sweetest of names . . . "

"He can be sweet to look at, that's for sure. What's wrong pirate? What're you curling your lip for? Should be grateful we didn't string you up."

Law breathed into the cloth cladding his knees.

"You interrupted my beauty sleep with your shenanigans." Aokiji sat back, his hands interlaced behind his head, taking in the early morning rays.

Sengoku stood and pushed a tin mug of tea into Law's hand. Law eyed the coffee on the makeshift table, his sword between the two.

He stared out at the yard. He knew he could walk and get the sword. Even use his power to bring it to him, but he didn't want to be too close to the admirals yet, nor give them any reason to invade his space.

"Hard to think he was Roci's charge."

"As different as chalk and cheese."

Aokiji picked up the pot of coffee. A pot of instant coffee. Or was that Law's dream? And poured the two of them — the two marines — another cup.

"Sorry, Trafalgar. You'll have to brew some more."

Law tilted his head.

"He stabbed Roci once, he told me." Sengoku jerked his thumb in Law's direction. "Thought it had been enough to kill him, that the blade went clear through. A ten-year-old. So homicidal."

"Closer in temperament to that other one."

"You don't say."

Law had never denied it.

"Just as well we didn't give him back his sword."

"Find ourselves serving as some kind of ex-admiral shish kebab."

"If Marco was in the middle, then we'd have pineapple."

Aokiji turned to the Buddha. "You put pineapple on your shish kebabs? What kind of barbarian are you?" His wisdom obviously didn't stretch to the culinary.

"Roci liked it."

Law ran his hand along the weave of his pants. He was happy that dream Aokiji had reattached his leg even though not in reality. He wasn't sure if he was properly awake now. He tried Image Rehearsal to see if he could change the conversation around him.

"If you added Akainu to the mix, it'd have a nice smoked infusion. Chargrilled."

"I wonder who might give it a bit of a zing, a bit of zest. Not Garp. Tough as old leather."

No good. He  _was_  awake, and the two  _were_  talking cannibalism and self-cannibalism

Law pulled his cap lower on his face. "He threw me out of a window. Miles out of a window. Six stories at least. Landed in a scrap heap."

"And yet you kept crawling back."

"Until I didn't."

"And he didn't either."

Ah. Law had enough of his own guilt without others piling it on. As if they hadn't sent Vergo. Actions done under legislation somehow avoided scrutiny. But he also knew they were winding him up. He formed a quick room and called Kikoku to him. The admirals didn't react.

"You think he's going to stalk off and be all moody?"

"Kind of like Heathcliff on the moors?"

"Heathcliff was from the middle east?"

"Spain, I hear."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **May Magical Mini-Fics: May 29 prompt** : It was a dream brought to life… literally. (400 Words).
> 
> Way over in this case. Just under 600 words. Again, this is an excerpt from a chapter in _Gimcracks_ (chapter 20 - not a G rating).
> 
> Law has just woken from a nightmare, and in the series, he uses Image Rehearsal Therapy to try to manage and work through nightmares. He's just woken from one. He was visiting Sengoku, and Aokiji had popped in. Sorry if it doesn't make much sense out of context.


	34. Humdrum - Big Mom, Streusen (approx 100w)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big Mom (child Lin-Lin), Streusen.

Too much sugar and too little left a gnawing pit in Lin-Lin. At least Mother Carmel got hers, though Lin-Lin was never to know she was the one responsible for delivering divine justice. How had the nun’s power — to make the inanimate animate — manifest in her own being? Magic? It had to be magic. Struesen knew the truth was far more mundane, and kept a safe distance from Lin-Lin when sugar overload pushed her to eat all around her. And he meant all. He kept a steady fodder of other lifeforms and cakes to make sure his own corporeality remained intact.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **May's magical Mini-fics: May 30 prompt** : Your character always thought it was magic. The truth is far more mundane. (100 Words)
> 
> This is just under a 100 at present, I think.


	35. Finalist - Law, Marco, Strawhats (approx 860w)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last one for May - even though it's well and truly June my timezone (most timezones now, perhaps). This one's a minific. Check out the prompt in the end notes.
> 
> Law, Marco, Strawhats.

Chopper's job was to _not_ let them untie the binds. In fact, it had been hard enough getting them to wear runners in the first place. Luckily all the guys wanted to out-machismo one another, so some bullshit five-kilometer island race was cooked up. As was breakfast. They'd called Sanji in for that.

Law had complained about running on a full stomach, but one Sanji glare — he'd especially prepared onigiri — let him know he wouldn't be running at all if he didn't eat.

The trickiest aspect was changing the laces of their sneakers. They had to tip the ends in seastone so neither devil-fruit user could touch them, but all creatures of stealth were also users.

oOOo

"Shouldn't the footbath be for the finish, yoi?"

Marco, Law and the others sat at the outdoor stations, the water from the hot springs softening their feet.

"As good before as after."

Law wasn't so sure. His energy sank a little with the water. They were soon out, though. Robin, despatched hands to give all participants a foot massage. The hands then returned socks and shoes to feet, tying laces loosely on Law and Marco's runners.

Outside the Baratie, they soaked up the morning sun. Other participants limbered up, while Law and Marco ate onigiri. Sanji served grilled fish and miso too. Law murmured thanks. He bore scars from when he'd spat the umeboshi onigiri into his hand years ago. Jeez, it wasn't like he was alone in not liking umeboshi. Was the hiding for wasting food or poor manners? Robin said manners.

Speaking of which. Chopper was on the cute mission. Marco was made of sterner stuff, but when Chopper sat between the two, (timing was essential), getting Law to demonstrate with plastic chopsticks and a teaspoon the best way to insert a stent, he turned to Marco often with wonder at his talented surgeon partner, and the Phoenix remained.

Robin sent a pair of hands, clad in gloves protecting skin from seastone, under the table. Franky's design.

Marco and Law's shoelaces were already loose and sloppy from the footbath. Sanji had rushed the two to breakfast, not giving them a chance to properly tighten them. Robin slipped out the laces. Chopper yabbered on, heart eyes aflutter. Law's soft spot for fluffy things well known. Marco gained amusement watching Law.

Robin's extra appendages threaded the seastone-dipped, seastone-tipped laces through the eyelets of one shoe of either man. She then tied these laces to each other and joined their chair legs.

"Huh." Marco paled. Law looked up, then did the same.

"Not feeling too good." He lowered the miso bowl he'd lifted to his mouth, and rested his head. Chopper jumped on the table, a hoof to Law's forehead.

"You're burning up."

He urged Marco to tip his head.

"You too. No running."

Law tried to sit up. They'd trained so hard. Tried to call Kikoku. Nothing. He curved his hand. No blue dome.

"Weird." He attempted pushing the chair back, standing up, but his leg, his foot was stuck, and Marco jostled with Law's movements. His energy was incredibly low.

"The fuck?"

Marco looked down. He'd been mirroring Law — wasn't able to ignite a flame.

Seastone laces glittered.

"Fuck are they?"

Law bent over to untie or slice them, but he didn't have the strength to wield Kikoku and, man, nothing felled him like seastone.

oOOo

Nami had 100,000 Beri riding on Usopp with outsider odds in the race. Sure, he was fast and flighty and energetic, and stood a good chance, but you couldn't trust the devil-fruit users to _not_ use their powers.

Luffy's impatience would disqualify him — doing something reckless like gripping a barrier near the finish and letting his rubber abilities shoot him over the line.

Zoro would get lost, so she didn't worry about him. Sanji had to work. Robin and she were sitting this one out and, lately, wherever Robin was, Franky was too. There was an age limit. Brook was _way_ over. She'd laid out distractions for the Heart pirates. Female minks, bars, hookers, shiny things.

The Strawhats were on board, because if Usopp won, she promised to annul their debts. Zoro and Luffy had some trouble counting, so they owed _a lot_. Luffy swore he'd get disqualified, which meant he probably wouldn't.

Law and Marco were usually too clever to owe Nami anything, a bit like Robin. Alternative measures, means, were forged to bind them together and make them stay that way.

oOOo

Usopp's cackle was wild. Trophy in hand, he returned to the Baratie, Nami  behind, counting beri. They came across the two — kind of strange to see them in shorts — flat on the table, asleep. Sanji bitched they’d scared all the customers away.

Usopp ducked under the table and loosened the ties, extracting the offending seastone. In fact, Nami holding one side of a shoelace and Usopp the other was probably what stopped Kikoku from slicing them into four parts — in the safety of Law's Room of course.

Then Marco and Law were gone. Replaced with Zoro — still wandering — and a startled participant. Both looked down and lifted their arms with distaste from the sticky tabletop, pools of drool moistening their elbows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **May's Magical Mini-fics: May 31st Prompt:** For some odd reason Character A and Character B are bound together by invisible bonds. (200 Words) Bonus: Someone else finds out (+200 Words). And one of your characters has something incredibly important to do (+400 words).
> 
> About 60 words over on this. Would love to know what you thought of May. It was fun to write these.
> 
> I'm thinking of extending this to a one-shot to join the Mayhem and Macrobiotics fic (I might retitle it to that. It's just called _[Macrobiotics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766224)_ at the moment).


	36. Sadist of the Seams - Law, Bepo, Tashigi (615w)

"I heard he gave all that up."

"A pirate is a pirate. I heard it with my own two ears."

"And your ears are pretty impressive, Tashigi."

"Why, thank you." Tashigi clutched her sword. "That subordinate, Shachi? He checked with him. ' _Going to that cruel gathering tomorrow?_  '"

"And we know the transponders never lie. What'd Trafalgar say?"

"That he'd already packed his sharps and blades."

"Eager. There are conferences for torturers and sadists?"

"The Reverie?"

"Non-government endorsed torture. You think the Underground's back up and running?"

Tashigi pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. Had it ever gone away?

 

.

 

"There was talk of pouncing and pricking. Stippling and French knots."

Her colleague shivered. "You think he's going to kidnap someone and . . ."

". . . work them over, bind them up . . ."

" . . . just to practice his . . ."

" . . . worsted techniques? More than likely."

The curs of the currents were wicked. It could not be disputed. 

 

.

 

"That bear, the Mink, the Hearts' pet? He spoke about branding their Jolly Roger, and just how many stitches each item would need."

Tashigi's companion wiped a finger under his eye. "Hate to see an animal corrupted." So. Trafalgar Law continued to feed the fire of savagery. He drummed his fingers across the tabletop.

"Calling victims items now. Way to assuage their conscience, I guess."

"You'd think he'd have learnt something from all the battles at Dressrosa and on Zou."

"Punk Hazard too. A pirate is a pirate. Brutality is in their blood."

* * *

**oOOo**

* * *

"Captain!"

Law had never learnt how to properly sustain a Bepo hug, though he usually kept his footing, but not without some effort.

"Bepo."

Bepo had Law's arms pinned, he couldn't even give the Mink an affectionate squeeze.

"Let me go?"

Bepo instantly dropped his grip, head down. "Ah, sorry."

Law just nodded. Shook himself out.

Bepo raised his eyes. "Did you bring it?" He itched to open Law's backpack.

"Yeah, them."

"The operation was a success?"

"I'll let you judge."

.

 

They entered the bar where they'd arranged to meet and Law hefted the bag on the table. Bepo ordered two beers. Law unbuckled the backpack and pulled out an orange jumpsuit, seemingly identical to the one Bepo now wore.

That was some length of material. Jean Bart's was even bigger. Bepo almost snatched it from Law's hands, but restrained himself, took hold of it gently, and laid out the upper part of the jumpsuit on the table. There was the Jolly Roger, as usual, though it seemed Captain had learnt a few new techniques. And there — on the neck panel — there was the crewel work Law was mastering. Bepo flushed with pleasure. A row of three paw marks on either side were embroidered into the material. 

Law smiled into his beer. He took a sip, and set it down. "The penguin design was tricky to perfect, but I think I did all right. And don't let Shachi ever tell you I've got no love for the crew after stitching orca whales. Getting the stippling on the neck of the uniform? Such a small bit of cloth, except for yours and Jean Bart's of course. I'm glad there were experts to show me how."

"I'm not fat, Captain."

Law patted Bepo's paw. "No, you're a very well-rounded Mink, Bepo."

A very pink and smiling well-rounded Mink.

Let the Kid crew have their flashiness, and the Strawhats, eclecticism. The Hearts were well put together and uniform in comparison, but small touches — whether from needles nimbly thread by the Surgeon of Death, or from Shachi's skill with swirling tattoos — gave them their individuality _and_ reputation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> genprompt_bingo: Tools of the Trade. 
> 
> Do I love puns? I'm not really sure. Just an idea I've run with in a lot of my fics, though it's one I picked up from the fandom, of Law embroidering the crew's uniforms. Well, usually I only have him doing his own clothes, but for the purposes of this mini-fic . . . Also head canon that Shachi is the tatooist.
> 
> How does the government know about Zou? They have transponder snails _everywhere_. At least for the purposes of this fic.
> 
> This comes in at just over 600 words.


	37. The day Law got the Handel on Nekomamushi - Law, Nekomamushi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trout Quintets aren't all they're cracked up to be. Unless they're crack. And dissonance ain't all that discordant when Nekomamushi's in the fray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Law, Nekomamushi, 100 words

He was more a flight _from_ the Valkyries kinda guy. Or, conversely, into empty spaces that were no space but were all space in the space that took up every breath of his very roomy Room. Like Cage. You know, the Room was a Cage. A four minute, thirty-three second cage. And within that cage, what was there to hear? Nekomamushi. NyA NyA NyA-NyAAAAAAA, Lasang- _Nyi-AAAAAAA_. Weren't cats creatures of stealth and elegance? Well, that was the Art of Noise. Even when he wasn't trying to make Music, Music made him make Music, and cats always yowled for their dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John Cage's _4'33"_ instructs musos to _not_ pick up their instruments and, according to Wikipedia, _the piece consists of the sounds of the environment that the listeners hear while it is performed._ And what Law heard, while being an avant-garde maestro in his roomy Room, while on Zou, was Nekomamushi ;-) He obviously needs Cora around to truly pull this one off. BUT, Nekomamushi's rendition of Beethoven's fifth should be no _less_ valid. I'm _not_ expecting a whole lot of attention for this one, but if you read it, **thanks!**
> 
>  **Some links** in the comments for fandom blind readers! :-D


	38. Inheritance - Law, Cora, approximately 600 words

Maybe it could be put down to epigenetics. The brush of Cora's hand over the fruit's skin as he shoved the  _ope ope no mi_  into Law's protesting mouth. The blood he was losing (though Law didn't know it at the time) permeating through to pectin. Law not psychologically prepared nor physiologically keyed up to be a devil's fruit user. That was the trouble with dying. No strength to fight the will of others.

He was glad. Cora had saved him.

But of all the things to have absorbed. Just as Cora had lain in the snow that day, flat on his face, blood he'd hidden — until he'd collapsed — trickling past his temple, Law lay winded on the tiles of the bathroom. Fuck. Wasn't he all elegance and grace on the grout under pressure?

Not when using shambles. His fingers grappled across the cold floor as he pushed himself up. Wasn't hurt. Had just landed badly. The pirate attacking him out of shock in the lounge room was now clinging onto Marco's smelly towel. Law just thanked that he hadn't got himself tangled up in the rack against the bathroom wall. It's something Cora would do.

Something Law had done. How many of Shachi's preparations or the crew's dinners had he upset by landing feet, butt, head, foot, whole body first into the eggs broken and beaten for omelettes, tipping over a colander full of pasta, or worse of all, in the bread dough as it was left to rise?

Marine bullets whizzed past. Doflamingo's strings split the air. You had to think fast. Switching a with b was the plan. Where to land, c, was a major part of strategy, but sometimes there just wasn't time. Just as well he didn't smoke, he'd probably set fire to himself and surroundings as well. A disaster waiting to happen if Shachi was making trifle.

He sat up in the bathroom, his back against the tub, rubbed at his jaw where it had hit the floor. Wore the feathered sweatshirt. He brushed his fingers across the collar and stood in one movement. Retrieved Kikoku from where she'd clattered beside him, and opened the cabinets looking for supplies to treat the brawler out front.

Luffy had thrown him into landings less divine all across Dressrosa, in his haste to get from one point to the next, and in Law's inability to help himself at the time. Churlish at the disregard Luffy had for anyone who wasn't rubber — that is, everyone — was a good cover for disguising that his own arrival could at times not exactly put Cora to shame, but  _could_  be interpreted as some weird kind of uncoordinated homage. Or not.

He had a reputation to upkeep, after all, and Surgeon of Death-Defying Defeats wasn't one he wanted to encourage. Cora's smile, voice, height, anything but this. His cells had to absorb, adapt to, this awkwardness, of all things?

But the strong didn't come packaged with neatly tied bows. Sugar aside. Doffy and his snivelling cohorts had smoothed paths to victory by levelling cities for the transgression of uneven footpaths. From what he'd heard. The irony being that the pavement could have been as even as fuck and Cora still would have tripped over his own two feet if he'd been with the Family.

Inconvenient. But a bit of clumsiness went a long way to remind Law that he was far from the god Doflamingo believed himself to be and the god Usopp pretended to be, even if the power of eternal youth lay in the application of the ope-ope fruit, the decision of the user. It reminded him that saviours could have two left feet and an ability of no apparent merit that still allowed others to live while the bearer did not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Thanks for reading**. I think Law usually lands pretty elegantly from shambles, but not everyone around him does. Anyway, just a wee head canon from something I'm currently writing where Law's landings are more in Cora realm's of co-ordination than not.
> 
> A much smaller version of this scene is in the short multi-fic _Gambia's Granny_. That's its fic of origin.


	39. Sheep and goats - Law, Strawhats, Hearts (519 words)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Law, Strawhats, Hearts, crack. 519 words

* * *

**Sheep and goats**

* * *

Ope-ope devil's fruit user — Trafalgar Law.

One known power of the ope-ope fruit —

To switch a person's soul, spirit, personality with another.

 _Unknown power_  of the ope-ope devil's fruit —

Law summons the blue sphere of his Room (under which any operation can be performed), pulls a hair from his goatee (didn't hurt) and splits it into sixteen strands, like Jesus playing with loaves and fishes. Blows these hairs across his palm to embed into the chins of Nami, Robin, Chopper, Bepo, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Franky, Brook, Shachi, Penguin, Usopp, Jimbei – that woman walking a dog, man washing a window, kid eating an ice cream.

All sprout Trafalgar Law goatees. Except for Bleat the actual goat, not included in this experiment. Who could be so cruel?

Usopp and Jimbei's own beards eat up that bum-fluff. Jimbei's goatee more manly than Law's, Law is slightly jealous. Usopp looks less cowardly.

Sanji's black goatee sprinkles through with blond. Weird. Chopper? The beard is hidden in his fur. An effect of being a fluffy blue-nosed- ~~tanuki~~ reindeer. Bepo strokes his beard like an arch-villain, black against white. Reminds everyone of the Thinker.

Robin, Nami, Luffy, Zoro, Brook, Franky, Shachi, Penguin, that woman walking a dog, man washing a window, kid eating an ice cream — carbon images. Like staring into a mirror. Kid drips ice cream onto his chin-hair. Doesn't notice.

Nami, the cat burglar, whips out the abacus, fingers flying over the earth and heaven beads. Eyes alight calculating how much she'll charge Law every time she'll need to shave. Brook's soul patch is fitting for a soul king. Smiling, Robin taps flat fingers against her jaw.

One nose-press, Franky's cyborg hair shapes into a prancing goat and his goatee transforms into a tinkling bell, the whiskers morphing from wispy to hirsute. Hair follicles produce keratinocytes, gripping and nurturing the roots of the strands Law implanted, until all sixteen affected, plus the Heart captain, chime, tinkle and clank like a herd of bovidae.

Franky mirrors Law mirrors Franky mirrors all that Law transformed by the hair of his chinny-chin-chin. Just as someone once said,  _Goat ye into all the world, and bleat to every creature,_  they prepare to set forth, pawing the ground in a cloven-footed way. None of the sacrifices of their ancestors were in vain.

However. Zoro is all about spreading the sword, but his face itches with bristles, and proselytising means progressing away from the comfortable wall he wants to lean against to catch some shut-eye. Just as he'd repelled Fujitora's gravity, he swipes air, atmosphere, blades of hair cleanly and clearly from everyone's face, with his own blades of steel.

Nami laments her loss of income, Chopper and Bepo, gravitas, and Law, Jinbei, Sanji and Usopp their carefully cultivated facial hair. Shachi, Penguin and Bepo lose their captain. A clean-shaven boy-scout-looking-thing with bags under his eyes tries to flare up some blue dome like their captain, but just as an ear grown from the back of a mouse confronts concepts of rodents, spines and cartilage, Trafalgar Law without a goatee is not anyone the Heart Pirates can recognise or accept.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **August Reddit Prompt** : August 17: Oh no! It's the mirror universe episode! No one is acting like themselves today and nothing is as it's supposed to be, almost as if their evil twin has taken control. And why do all these guys suddenly have goatees? Use this as literally or as figuratively as you want to. (Up to 500 words)


	40. Supine - Law, Caesar Clown, (Bepo) - 196 words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Law, Caesar Clown, Mentions of Bepo, 196 words.

**Supine**

* * *

He should've broken into the mad scientist's lab when he could, before blowing it up, gathered a handful of pills here and there, enough to clutch and shove and push into his maw in the hopes of bringing the curtains of night around him. Should've littered and pasted his pockets with them. Instead, here he was on deck guarding said mad scientist, wafting and waning and shimmering in the gasses he emitted and controlled. No threat shackled in seastone and with Law having literal possession of his heart.

If he only had Bepo, his navigator, the polar bear Mink, to lean back on and into, the bear horizontal on deck with enough body mass to buttress and mattress Law's lean bones and muscle, his cursed nodachi, Kikoku, nearby as always. Even her threats were muted when faced with soft mink fur. He didn't need Bepo every night, but on a hard deck floor, sailing with a rival crew, heading into danger, he could do with him to help him sleep and to oil the grinding of teeth and machinations Kikoku threw out, seeking revenge. Always seeking revenge. If not against Law's enemies, then against Law himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Reddit Prompts_ : August 6: It’s time for bed and your character is missing something that helps them get to sleep every night! (Up to 400 Words)


	41. Spring - Marco, Law, Zoro, Luffy, (Robin), 1276 words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marco/Law, Zoro/Luffy, cameo by Robin

* * *

**spring**

* * *

Luffy's arm extended out of nowhere and wrapped around Law about five hundred times. A flicker of annoyance crossed Marco's face, but better Law than him, though Luffy's understanding of boundaries, of  _not_  encroaching into the space of Marco's partner, Luffy's ex, left something to be desired. Still, Marco knew Luffy was about to piston him somewhere far, far away just to ask a question like could Bepo eat Sanji's cooking, or how many fingers did Robin actually have, keeping her fruit ability in mind?

Law relaxed into it, kind of used to it by now, but he lit up a Room and Marco felt its drag as it hooked him into Law's orbit. Law sneakily swapped out a thread of his shirt so that Marco was all up close and personal, and then another hand, Luffy's other arm, stretched out and coiled around the two of them, pushing Marco face to face with Law. The doctor laughed and didn't drop his Room, and bit at that scraggly, haphazard beard Marco cultivated by default.

"Law."

His eyes were bright against Marco's scolding. Marco couldn't even free an arm to slick back Law's hair like he wanted to, and if he was honest, there was no hardship to being within breathing proximity, but no way he was going to let the cheeky runt know it.

"Brace yourself," Law mumbled, and Luffy's arms tightened and then retracted like the rubber bands they were. Marco had a skerrick of mobility, and Law was close enough for the Phoenix to hold onto under Luffy's coils, even if Law's own hands were trapped by his sides. Life was hard.

"Landing's gonna be rough," Law said as they flew through the azure skies, past News Coo and the tops of trees, leaves rustling in wind they created. "Generally speaking, I land on top of my passengers." He spoke directly into Marco's cheekbone, his lips murmuring over skin, Marco's palms warm against his body. "So I lied. Makes for a comfortable landing for one of us."

Marco laughed. "Yeah, not gonna happen. What if you Shamble Zoro into our arrival space and we both come out unscathed?"

Law frowned briefly, weighing up pros and cons. "Can't guarantee his swords won't be upright. Plus, he's a skinny bastard."

"So am I."

"I can fix the bruises." Law would have loved to soothe Marco's ruffled feathers, but his arms were restricted.

"Not gonna happen, Nana," and their foreheads were close, their skin familiar, the laugh welcome. Marco fired up his own fruit, his flames. The rubber — spiralled around them like a constrictor — lost some of its tension, then released them. Marco and Law tumbled, freefalling toward where Luffy stood at the foot of the steep path leading to their house, Zoro sleeping against a lamppost. Marco glided down in Phoenix form, all grace and light. He could have flown behind Law and given him a lift to the macadamised road below, but screw that guy.

Law didn't land too badly, very practiced in the ways of his fruit and Luffy. He staggered slightly, but didn't lose hold of Kikoku, though he inadvertently knocked Zoro's head with the end of the scabbard. Zoro opened his eye to an excited Luffy, pissed off Law and Marco, and closed it again.

Marco landed near his partner and both turned to face Luffy.

"What?" Law asked, rearranging his clothes.

"Teleport us to your house? Zoro and I wanna visit but walking takes so long, Law." He tipped his hat back.

"Couldn't you have used the den-den?" Marco ran a finger along the bristles pushing through the back of his neck. He'd shaved it that morning.

"Shitty surgeon never answers it." Speech ate up all of Zoro's awake time and he resumed napping. Law reconsidered the plan of not landing on him the next time Luffy shanghaied him.

"Fine." Law drew up a room and teleported Marco, Luffy and Zoro into the garden of their house. Mercury, their dog, no doubt equal parts delighted and startled. Yep. Her bark echoed across the village, along with Luffy's excited laughter. He wondered who had landed upon whom.

He pushed up the back of his hat, pleased, walked toward the beach shack pub he and Marco ran and considered calling Robin for some company. _Never answered his phone_. As if. Sometimes he did.

The day was blue, light and bright. His clothes sat comfortably, the ocean glistened just behind the shack as he pulled the door open. "He—" his greeting to Sarah was swallowed by the cry he let out as an arm coiled around him five hundred times, ricocheting him breakneck against the doorframe and up the hill, into a few trees, _and_ road surfaces. All before he could even think of pushing back a cuticle to form a Room.

Sarah looked up from the counter she was washing down. She could've sworn she'd seen her boss framed in the open door, but it swung wide and then shut, no-one there. She shrugged. The head winds were strong around here.

Law hurtled through the air. Fucking freefall. Gravity and he were on far too intimate a basis lately, though he still had Kikoku, but the earth loomed large and stony. White flashes badgered his rapidly changing peripheral vision. A thousand joined hands created a safety net below, bringing with them a sense of remembered dread, even though he hadn't been conscious for Robin's rescue effort on Dressrosa. But also bringing a tactician's satisfaction that Luffy's imagined question could be answered. Law quickly tallied the fingers, but got nowhere near counting them all before he landed. Safely. No thanks to the Phoenix or Luffy.

"I was positioning Zoro." Marco spoke into the net at the splayed Law, and indicated the swordsman, sleeping still. "But Robin dropped in and you know it's her speciality."

"What?" What was her speciality? Robin's hands returned to their owner and she stood as smug as the rest of them, even Zoro in his sleep, while Law landed softly on his back on the ground. Mercury rushed over and licked his face.

"Rescuing damsels in distress."

"Yeah, yeah," Law waved a hand Marco's way, patting Mercury, and got to his feet. Seemed they had company whether he liked it or not.

Kikoku's scabbard hit the sleeping swordsman in the head again, and Zoro opened his eye and stared at Law. He groaned and stood easily, realigning his swords, assessing a slightly flustered and dusty surgeon.

"Just because being teleported up the hill is more gentle than being thrown about by Luffy, doesn't mean you use Luffy to bat us about so you can be teleported up the hill." Kikoku accidentally tripped Zoro up.

Zoro straightened, shrugged, thinking of the good beers Law and Marco always stocked. "Answer your phone, and it wouldn't've happened." Except Law kinda got tired after using his Roomy-Zoomy power thing, so he guessed that kinda, might've been a bit unfair, but it was only for a sec. He wasn't a supernova for nothing.

Marco, alight again, stood beside Law and enveloped him in the flame, Law easily slipping into its familiarity. "Co-practitioner's diagnosis. Bruised ego, bruised dignity. Strengthened: immunity to embarrassment. Strengthened: a thirst for vengeance."

Law smiled. He'd got a Room in under all that fire, and the Phoenix didn't have a molecule out of place. "We got some of that chili beer Usopp brewed?" Law whispered to Marco as his flames of restoration receded. The kind that could make Sugar's eyes water? They'd told the sniper they'd test it out for him, and the ideal subjects had just crossed their threshold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Reddit pocket-Sized Dramas - September Daily Prompts: September 1:** Platonic, romantic, or purely professional, these two characters make an odd couple. How they each respond to an unexpected problem only highlights their differences. (400 words)
> 
> Well, I'm well over the word limit this time. I think I'll just run with the prompts I like and see how I go. This ficlet (one-shot? At 1.2K I'd call it a one-shot) is set in the peaceful elements of the post-Repossession world. For folks who haven't dipped into my work before, Nana is a nickname Marco has for Law, and Mercury is their dog. She's part of a number of other fics. Hope it was fun. I will probably come back and tighten this. If there are any resounding clangers at the moment, my apologies.


	42. grounds - Law/Marco, background Strawhats, 241w

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theme - apology - excerpt from _Teaspoon Collectors_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Law/Marco, background Strawhats, 242 words.

"Law! He's  _not_  Kid," Nami yelled as blood spurted as Law's fist drove into Marco's face, and Misery nipped at the hem of his pants, trying to get him to stop as one blow after the other sank into Marco's stomach and chest, and coughing, doubling over, spitting blood, he did nothing to shake the fucker off. He'd be lying if he said it didn't hurt. Misery growled and bared her teeth at the doctor.

But Zoro, regaining his breath, waiting for his sparring partner to return, knew it wasn't Kid that was powering Law's rage, and Luffy knew and Robin knew, and Usopp had an inkling, and most of all, Marco knew. As Law went in again, arm drawn back, balled up fist gathering speed, Marco raised his hand, palm outward, and blocked Law's own, invoking just enough haki to stop the younger man until he started to call his own armament into play.

Was that the buzz of electricity? He wasn't going to counter-shock him was he? Or maybe it was just the force of the temper that currently charged every particle of his being.

"Law," he breathed out, his teeth red he was sure, he tasted the blood. His lover's eyes spiked with anger. The pressure from his hand hadn't let up. "I'm sorry. I really am."

But Law didn't know if he could forgive him. He needed Marco, but not if he was just like everyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Reddit Pocket-Sized Dramas - September 2:**  Someone has a long-overdue apology to make, but it's up to the other person to decide whether they'll accept it or not. (300 words) [241]
> 
> This is from chapter four of _Teaspoon Collectors_ , not G-rated, and especially not that chapter if you wander over. I'm under the word count on this one.


	43. ease - Law, Sengoku, Bleat the Goat, (background Marco) - 280w

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theme- Solitude - excerpt from _Gimcracks_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sengoku, Law, Bleat the goat, (background Marco) - 280 words. 
> 
> Mercury is Law and Marco's dog in this AU. Law has just been speaking with Sengoku about his role in any of the many OP genocides. Sengoku's avoiding the question by going on the personal attack.

"Are you running from Marco again?"

Bleat definitely wasn't Mercury, but she didn't mind some petting, though she could do with a wash. Law shut his mouth and ran his fingers in her fur before answering. Diversionary tactics. Sengoku was good. Straight for the gut.

"I just need a break sometimes," Law shrugged. "He knows I'll be in touch."

Sengoku noted the  _fuckthefuckoff_  air rising from Law. He thought of the Phoenix's help in bringing down Akainu. Bleat's help. He was glad it worked. If he'd lost Bleat . . .

"You just leave him to do everything? You've got a dog, haven't you? Those clinics to run?"

What did Law know of his time with Cora? How could he understand what it meant to disobey the Gorosei? He was the captain of a ship. Okay, submarine. Orders sometimes had to be followed. Unblinkingly.

Law wasn't getting drawn into it. "I need to get away at times. I make sure everything is taken care of."

Sengoku's eyes narrowed. "You're lucky, Law."

"I value what I've got. I just need to get away sometimes. If it breaks us, then that is what it is."

"I told you many years ago, don't try to find the reasons for a person's love." Don't test it either, he felt like adding.

Law wasn't expecting that.

He jerked his hand out and Sengoku slapped okaki onto it. Law chomped down. Rice crackers. He could eat any of the old man's snacks. He chewed and swallowed, the dry flakes catching at the back of his throat. He uncapped his flask and took a sip before he began talking again, brushing Bleat away from nibbling his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Reddit, Pocket-Sized Dramas September 3:**  Solitude can be a much-needed break or it can be hell. How does your character feel about being alone today? (100 word drabble) 
> 
> I've found that I feel I've written most of the prompts for September in existing works (bar Sept 8, which is about phobias, but so much has been written about Law's phobias, that I'll skip that one at the moment).
> 
> This is from chapter 4 of _Gimcracks_ (not a G-rating, heed the warnings if you visit).
> 
> I'm up and down on the word count in these ones. 280 words for this one.


	44. Mercury, the Slumber Dowser - Marco/Law, Mercury (OC), 1,187 words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law/Marco, Mercury (OC), 1,187 words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible spoilers for chapters 909 and 916.

* * *

**Mercury, the Slumber Dowser**

* * *

 

"Outside. Now."

Mercury lazily tapped her tail against the hardwood floor, curled her body in on itself, and tucked her nose against her haunch. With a dog-sized contented sigh, she closed her eyes and slept.

Marco — hand pointing to the door — dropped his arm to his side.

Law, sitting on the bed-end, let out a short laugh. "She's settled in for the night."

"It's two pm."

"She's getting on." Law lay back on the mattress, springs buoyant, and picked up the spreadeagled book Marco had left there earlier. Hypocrite. He was always on his case about using bookmarks to keep his place. Guess he really must have been in the mood to be so careless. Law turned to the opened page to see what had fired his passion.

"Sphinxes, in later life, have been known to suffer from osteoarthritis, but the healing power of a Phoenix's Flame of Resurrection acts like cortisone, without the negative side-effects. One application and the wizened old Sphinx, which, until recently, was more like the shaky old man of its riddle than the invoker of mystery and puzzlement, is once again, shrouded in wit, wisdom and wile."

He looked up at Marco. "Seems you should try this out on the old girl."

Mercury growled in her sleep.

"Seems you should try some tact," Marco said, lying on his back beside Law. He ran a hand under the light cotton of his shirt, wondering if his partner could handle the same. Forget Law, Mercury. Could Mercury handle him handling Law?

Law guessed the Phoenix had seen more than his fair share of sphinxes in his life. Hell, he might have even witnessed whatever begat their begot. Maybe the radix of the sphinx was the phoenix. He guessed they shared mythological roots. Some had wings. Though If he really thought about it, the scarab beetle pushing its ball of dung probably kicked it all into being.

He put the book on his chest. "You read about osteoarthritis and it gets you all tactile?"

Marco shrugged, an action lost against the bedspread. If not now, then when? "I've cured sphinxes, you know. Or helped them."

The legs of both men hung over the edge of the bed, touched the floor. Law's feet rose off the ground as he sat up, and drew them towards him. He rested cross-legged on the bed, dog-eared the page of Marco's book, closed it and placed it behind him.

"Pretty impressive." Sphinxes were hard beasts to tame, let alone cure.

"How 'bout you?"

"Got a line in rescuing polar bear Minks from food poisoning." Law's smile showed an easiness he didn't feel at the time when Bepo decided to catch and eat the contaminated fish of Wano, despite warnings, and just as Law and his crew were about to try and de-escalate the chaos Luffy and Zoro had created in a nearby town. The Strawhats had good cause, but that knowledge came with hindsight.

"Strange. D'you know the dietary staple of polar bears are seals, Mr. Largha?"

Law reached behind him where his hat had slipped from his head, the spotted pattern representing his Phocidae familiar, though Misery, the dog before Mercury, had done a better job of protecting him than any blubbery North Sea pup, and Mercury didn't do too badly either.

"Ringed and Bearded seals. Plus, he's a Mink, not a bear,  _and_  what you're suggesting smacks of mutiny."

"And a kind of cannibalism." Marco looked up at Law looking down at him, nose hairs and all. He was beginning to sprout them from his ears too. Still desirable. Didn't detract from the golden earrings, or that tar-dipped mop of hair. "Mercury won't let us do anything," he said.

"No wonder there's a population decline." Law loosely turned his hat in his hands like their dog deciding the perfect spot to sleep was precisely where she had to circle three times east, and three times west, before lowering her creaking bones to the floor. In other words, her habitual resting area. Mercury, the slumber dowser. Probably mapping a pentacle, preparing Law and Marco for sacrifice.

"I think our contribution towards any population decrease might have more to do with your plumbing, Law."

Law pushed his legs out, knees bent and leant back on his elbows, hat now on head. "Yeah. Combined with yours we've got as much hope of pushing out a sprog as oil has of sinking in water." He tapped Marco's head with his toe. Marco turned his face away. "I'm sure if I got down with Nami or Robin ..."

"Like they'd have you."

Law grinned, looked Mercury's way. All curled up on Marco's worn-out shirt that she'd snuck off with some time ago during one of Law's absences. She'd never forgiven him for his disappearance.

"We could go for a walk without her."

"As if." Marco jackknifed and stood. Law slipped off the side of the bed. The Heart lead, the Whitebeard followed, and a clacking of nails behind them informed them the barrel-chested rescue was right on their heels. A canine lying doggo all that time. They pulled her leash from the rear handle of the side door to the house, and she was in the back yard before they could get their shoes on; whining by the gate as they locked up.

"Who needs a chastity belt when Mercury's got your own best interests in her sights?" Marco slipped the harness onto the dog and clicked the lead to it. Law unlatched the gate, Marco and Mercury walking through, Law closing it behind them.

"Do Phoenixes ever mate?"

Marco threw Law a look.

"Procreate? You know, spawn?"

Marco waited for Law to draw near, and they set off. "Guess we're parthenogenetic. Rising from the flames and ashes. All we need's a bit of fire."

"There's more of you?"

"There are plenty of sphinxes, so probably. Some sphinxes can fly."

"You ever met another you?"

Marco shook his head. "Devil's fruit. It taps into  _and_  subverts mythology. I never made another me. Just different versions of the same thing, I guess. I don't recall one resurrection to the next. Maybe it's kind of the same."

Mercury stopped at a fence to smell, scratch, piss, ponder. Law patted at the back of her head and she half-heartedly wagged her tail before pulling ahead.

"She doesn't get any. Maybe she thinks it's fair that we don't either." The shelter made sure all their animals were neutered.

Mercury enjoyed her humans and she didn't mind her humans enjoying each other, but it was a whole lot more fun when the three of them did things together like soaking up the sun on long rambles, stretching their muscles, and interacting with all the exciting aromas of the world. After all, the more they wore her out the less likely she was to notice any amiss rumblings between the two in the latter hours of the evening, the early hours of the morning.

Like phoenixes, sphinxes, hybrids, artificial devil fruit holders, there were other ways to leave a mark, to welcome in the night, to urge it toward morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Pocket-Sized Dramas. Reddit prompt: September 4:** Three’s a crowd. There’s one too many people in this scene, but the third wheel’s not getting it, no matter how many hints the others drop. (300 words)
> 
> So, you can tell that I've thrown word-count adherence out the window for September. Maybe I'll just use the excuse of using the word count from the days I didn't fulfil the prompt. Hope you enjoy this.
> 
> This one-shot is also a bit of a hybrid. Mercury clearly belongs in the _Repossession_ world, but Bepo's unfortunate run-in with contaminated fish, and Marco's healing of a sphinx definitely fit into the Wano arc. If anyone has read _Repossession_ and the _Law's Collections_ stories, we know Law didn't make it to Zou, let alone Wano. So, oh well, in this one-shot he did, and he and Marco obviously met by other means and Mercury came into their life a different way. Maybe it's a follow on to the one-shot _Payback_? Who knows?


	45. safe - Law, Benn Beckman, (background Cora), 191w

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theme - evocative smells - excerpt from _Four Down_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Law, Benn Beckman, background Cora, 191 words.

Benn was good-looking in a Smoker kind of a way. Similar to the marine, to Cora, he was puffing away like a chimney. A reassuring familiarity came with the smell that made Law both wrinkle his nose with a health practitioner's disdain, and want to bury his face into the material of his cape.

Cora's feathers, soft against Law's cheek as he'd carried him on his back up the mountain through that goddamn snow, were not only damp, but reeked of tobacco. They probably hadn't made the cough that wracked his body at the time any better, and the coat probably hadn't been washed since the feathers that went into its creation had been plucked from some hapless bird. But all he could really recall was the soggy down and the smell of Cora. The pain of the amber lead was so extreme that he'd held onto anything offering even a hint of comfort.

Luckily the steady sea breeze blew the majority of smoke away from him and Law refrained from puckering the purple patterns and cloth of Benn's cloak between his fingers. The first mate would get entirely the wrong idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Reddit Pocket Sized Dramas: September 5:** Smells can evoke powerful memories. A specific scent takes your character back, and this may or not be a good thing. (200 words)
> 
> 191 words. This is from _Four Down, One to Go_, a one-shot, G-rating.


	46. beholder - Law, (background Vergo, Doflamingo, Kizaru, Marco), 192w

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theme - other people's possessions - excerpt from _Birds of a Feather_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Law, (background Vergo, Doflamingo, Kizaru and Marco), 192 words.

In the study adjacent to the bedroom, he opened a box, a simple black lacquer design, separate from the deep rosewood cases that contained his coin collection, or the _tansu_ that housed the extra commemorative tea-towels. He placed the lava stone alongside the spoon Marco had brought back, pulled from Vergo's face, and Doflamingo's earrings, unlatched from his lobes.

Marco hadn't wiped out the two Don Quixote pirates, but he'd been able to gather a few souvenirs after their demise. Holding them had given Law a sense of peace he hadn't felt for far too many years. Kizaru's beating heart would join the accoutrements of defeat in the near future. To the victor goes the spoils.

He'd had to clean the spoon and earrings of course, otherwise the spoils really would have been spoiled, in the case of the Vergo-souvenir. What was it on the spoon? Dried egg yolk? That man, despite being an immaculate dresser, could not keep his face free of his latest meal, no matter how hard he tried. Law figured he didn't try that hard. Too busy thinking about who he could next enjoy brutalising at Doflamingo's bidding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Reddit Pocket-Sized Dramas: September 6** : A character has something in their possession that doesn't belong to them. There's a story behind that, no doubt. (300 words) 
> 
> Sorry that only the content for September 1 and September 4 is new. It just seems that these prompts cover some of my favourite writing themes. (192 w).
> 
> This excerpt is from _Birds of a Feather_ , M-rating.


	47. WTFism - Law, Strawhats, Hearts, Whitebeards, Marco, 1011w

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theme - attempting to fix the unfixable - excerpt from _Gimcracks_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Law, Strawhats, Hearts, Whitebeards, Marco. 1008 words
> 
> Law's returned from a solitary journey here, and is sitting down to a game of euchre with some of the island's residents. AU. Post-canon AU.

"Law."

He turned to Robin. Izou  _had_  been his partner and they'd not done badly. Three tricks out of five, and Law had saved Nami's arse in the round to follow.

"We've all discussed it – and none of us have a clue – just what  _is_  that sculpture over the bar?"

Law learnt how to play with the Family. It was a deadly pastime the second and third time around, so he never got too invested. It didn't matter how great your hand was if you weren't the one pulling the strings.

But this non-Don Quixote group liked playing with him. They never used the joker, but that wasn't out of deference to him. It was just the way they played. If Franky was at the table, he'd have insisted on including it. A South Blue thing.

Law played for more than matches if they were betting, but quit or let someone take his place if the stakes entered the region of harvesting organs or losing the shirt off his back, even though he  _was_  adept at the first, and no-one complained about the second.

Izou and Nami had a few properties between them through high stakes games, and had lost a few too, though not many. Zoro was  _not_  allowed to participate if Sanji was in and vice versa. Plus, he was usually more invested in his drink than the proceedings. Luffy had zero interest.

If Marco was around, he'd  _only_  play for matches if there were wagers on the table, so they dealt the Phoenix in when Bepo, Chopper, Shachi and Law himself were playing. Law could always do with more matches. Shachi was a shark (disguised as a whale) but he sometimes played the soft games to buoy Bepo's confidence.

"Ask Bepo," Law said, snug in a beer buzz.

Everyone looked to Bepo and the Mink shrugged. He liked the sculpture just because Law had made it.

"Shachi."

"Beats me, boss," he said from where he polished glasses and chatted to Roronoa.

"Really?" Law only cast a quick look toward the main counter and then back to his cards and, more importantly, at whatever Izou was doing. Table talk or mute table talk, that guy was notorious.

The warm island air spilled in as the door opened out. Marco crossed to Chopper and Zoro at the bar, but did an about-face once he noticed Law, Law's head turning his way. Robin recognised easy acceptance, comfort, in either man's expression. Marco wandered over, ruffled Law's hair (picking out the few twigs), and planted a kiss on his temple, Law holding his cards to his chest so Izou couldn't accuse him of cheating.

Marco noted the silver band. It seemed more common nowadays. He took in Kikoku next to Law, and his bag at the back of the room. His flecked eyes spoke of welcome and the Phoenix squeezed his shoulder.

"What's the topic of conversation?" He loped back to the bar and Zoro made room for him.

"Law's sculpture, that matchstick thing, hanging over there. What is it?" Robin said, waving her hand in its direction.

Marco looked up. Functionalism, Brutalism, it might have been recognisable, but this was What-the-Fuck-ism. "Best you ask the maestro." He shot a look at Law, still with his cards close, tipping back his beer, returning the glance.

"Is it a human-eating horse, Law?" That was his default for any of Law's creations. Those who knew them well recognised the quirk of lips from either one of them.

"There are horses that eat humans?" Zoro asked Marco from his side.

"And kings that don't like wine."

"Get outta here."

Though maybe Luffy was one of them.

"Can we get this art appreciation class over and done with so we can get on with this round?" Nami asked, tapping nails. She had a good hand and prayed no-one would make it trumps before she did. The deal had gone around the table back to Sanji.

"The suspense is killing us, Trafalgar. Spit it out." Izou yawned. Law slit his eyes in his direction.

The model was an oblong lump of crosshatched match splices, a series of individual staves protruding from the top.

"Pass," Law said looking down at his cards.

"Away." Robin.

"Yes!" Nami fist-pumped, and then remembered she should stay calm. "Clubs are trumps, calling on the highest diamond."

Law led a heart. The miners of Flevance played euchre and maybe it spread to other regions from there, or maybe it came from other regions. People crossed the world looking to make their fortune. It could have been Sanji who taught the Strawhats, but the game was known amongst most crews.

"Well?" Robin asked, following suit, but placing a card of lower value on the hand.

"It's the Polar Tang, the sub."

Everyone turned to look, except for Marco, who smiled into his beer.

"How so?"

"It's docked. All those matches sticking up? That's the crew."

Bepo counted them. Twenty.

"The redheads – well, I know it's a fire hazard, but one is Shachi and the other represents Penguin's original pom-pom. The one he used to wear on his hat."

Shachi looked up and nodded. He could see it. He and Bepo shared a look, all warm and fuzzy.

Nami played a small club. No hearts then. Everyone else followed suit, Sanji wasting an ace. Law wondered that Nami hadn't gone it alone. She must have one weak card. She led with the ace of clubs, and no-one trumped her with the jack of spades or clubs.

"The tallest one is Jean Bart, of course, and the next tallest is Bepo." He couldn't believe that Bepo had been displaying the model all that time without knowing what it was. He seemed to love it all the same, but why did he think he'd given it to him? And as for Marco, he was just being obtuse. Unable to follow suit, he resigned himself to Nami winning the round.

"Where are you, Captain?"

"In the control room. Only chance I ever got to pilot the damn thing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Reddit Pocket-Sized Dramas - September 9:**  Something's broken and your character doesn't really know how to fix it… but they're going to try anyway. (400 words).
> 
> Took a bit of liberty with this one, and with the word count. It's not that anything's broken, it's just that Law's matchstick models lean well to the side of abstract.
> 
> This is from chapter 28 of _Gimcracks_. That fic does _not_ have a g-rating, but that chapter 28 is tame. Word count, 1011.


	48. lull - Law/Marco, (background Shachi), 144w

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theme - touch - excerpt from _Gimcracks_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shachi is fixing Law's tattoo here and, in this AU, was the one to give him the original tattoos too. I've skipped September 7 and 8, also 11, but might return to them. Chapters 44, 45, 47-50 are all new (except they're all excerpts from existing fics, so sorry to those who may have read them already). Chapters 43 and 45 are new writing but were posted in the last two weeks.
> 
> Law/Marco, background Shachi, 141 words.

Law freed his hand from under his chin. It must have fallen asleep by now. He let it rest along the other side of his body. He turned his head and faced Marco, and stretched out the inked hand he'd used to signal Shachi (no fat there, it had been painful). Marco took it in his own. Shachi totally missed the communication but a blue aura lit the point of conjunction – Marco's flickers and a small Room blanketing their fingers.

They maintained it for just a moment, not losing eye contact, and Law's body lost the tension that had been edging below his skin. His exhalation was grounded, audible. He returned, facedown, to the headrest, lifting the arm that would obstruct Shachi's way otherwise, tucking it under his chin. Marco, disentangled their hands but kept casual contact. He stood and leant over Law's shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Reddit Pocket-Sized Dramas, September 10:**. In the right context and from the right person, a single touch can mean more than many words. (100 word drabble) 144 words.
> 
> Excerpt from chapter 31 of _Gimcracks_. That fic does _not_ have a G-rating, but chapter 31 is tame.


	49. Coup de Boo - Franky, Law, Luffy, Strawhats, Punk Hazard - 405 approx.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theme - unusual weapons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Franky, Law, Strawhats, Punk Hazard. 405 words approx

Just as well Franky's farts weren't rank. Well, they were, but Shinokuni had the monopoly on sulphur, and Franky's farts just added to it, didn't override it, except if you were directly under their path, as Luffy had been, Franky propelling himself by flatulence over the already gaseous terrain of Punk Hazard to reach the Sunny.

Whatever. Law didn't care, and Luffy just held his nose and complained. Or he would have held his nose if he had an ounce of common sense. A fart or a sword forged by a master or rogue craftsman, any one did the job and the latter hadn't been available to any of them. Chained in Caesar's cage, their promised, televised, death by poison vapours was imminent, the poster children for the scientist's weapon of mass destruction. The orders flooded in.

The sturdy cage swung in the air. Franky lined up the tanker Law had sliced in pieces earlier in the scope of his butthole, inflated his buttocks, and set fire to the wreck with a propulsion of hydrogen, dioxide, nitrogen, methane and oxygen, all corralled into an effective counter-attack with a cyborg's finesse. The vessel was a good building's length below them, half immersed in the snow. His hands were trapped by his side. Coup de boo was the only tool at his disposal.

The smoke was annoying but allowed Law to slip off the standard chains wrapped around him, having earlier replaced the seastone chain similar to that which drained Robin, Luffy and Smoker of their powers. Law recalled Vergo carelessly laying Kikoku on a table in the scientist's meeting room, so intent on squeezing Law's heart that he didn't pay enough attention to the sword, and he teleported the nodachi to the cage slicing away the restraints of the others. Eventually.

Franky's smoke screen allowed them to subvert Caesar's smokescreen – the one created to convince his men, and Brownbeard's men, of his benevolence. It allowed Law, the Strawhats, and the two high-ranking marines to slip away from the veil that hid the practices of the pirate-spy, Vice-Admiral Vergo. A veil covering the practice of testing new drugs on kidnapped children, altering their heights and abilities for Caesar's research and Joker's interests. Franky's fart allowed the five escapees to enter the lab, from where they saved the marines, subordinates and outlaws Caesar was hoping to sacrifice to the poison rolling over the land. All in the name of science.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Pocket Sized Drama, Reddit Prompts: September 13:**  Anything can be a weapon if you put your mind to it. Your character's going into a fight armed with the first thing they can lay their hands on. (300 words)
> 
> 405 words or around about for this one. This one is canon compliant, I think. [Coup de Boo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KWkjnlK-Who).


	50. protein - Law, Bepo, Hearts (mentioned) - 804w

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theme - a friend makes a meal for another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Law, Bepo, Hearts (mentioned) - 804 words

**Protein**

* * *

"No bread, Captain! Come join us." Bepo's paw was huge against Law's back as it pushed him toward the barbeque he'd set up on the deck of the Polar Tang, the sub having surfaced for some rest and recreation. Dried meat was a mainstay while they piloted the ocean depths, so the strong smell of grilled flesh, some stripped and hung to dry, had the Heart pirates salivating, plates in hand. Law held back.

"Low fat. High protein, packed full of blubber. Seal meat, a polar bear's mainstay."

Law turned his hat in his hand. "Bepo."

"I had mine raw. Skin first, blubber second, washed up, then the meat."

Law noted tinges of red on the fur around Bepo's lips. He guessed he hadn't washed again after eating the animal flesh.

"Speciality of my region. I picked at the meat, really. Left some of it behind."

"I thought Minks didn't eat other animals. And that Zou was tropical.”

"Land-bound animals, and a speciality of my home away from home once I left Zou. Plus, Zunesha wanders. Sometimes Zou ends up in some pretty icy climes."

Law placed his hat on his head. "Bepo. Largha Seals were sacred in Flevance."

The Mink looked down at him.

Law suddenly took in Bepo's height.  At the moment, he looked less like a pillow occasionally capable of killer karate, and more like a bear capable of killer karate. "Stop eyeing me like I'm a tasty morsel."

"Sorry, Captain!"

Law shook his head. Bepo was faithful. Had been with him for more than ten years. "Larghas were hunted, but carefully. Controlled hunting. We used every part." His fingers tapped his hat. "We gave thanks, but it makes me uneasy, the idea of eating brethren."

Bepo bowed suddenly. "Sorry, Captain! Sorry!" Law really was too scrawny to eat. Recovering quickly, he straightened and rested his thumb and paw against his chin. "We prefer Ringed and Bearded seals, but we eat Largha — Spotted seals — sometimes too." That disquieting gleam returned to his eye.

"But you prefer—"

"Bearded and Ringed, definitely!" Bepo's desire flickered through his eyes like headlights on reflectors.

"And these are—"

"Bearded." The Mink shook his head. Captain was captain.

Law drew his nodachi close.

"You're sated, right? Ate enough?"

Bepo wiped his arm across his lips, blood wiping off onto the fur. "Oh, definitely." A little bit of gristle might complement all that plump seal goodness though. He could definitely  _see_  the similarity between his captain and the sea mammal.

Law wondered if he should check on Penguin. Another food source. Shachi or Ikkaku would have to be dead before Bepo found them appetising, polar bears feeding only on the carcasses of Orcas or Narwhals. Unless caught up in a clump of seaweed, Une and Clione were probably safe, though whether they were safe from Penguin or not, he wasn't sure.

"Captain?"

"Mmm." Law and the navigator walked closer to the deck and Law wondered which excuse he could use to avoid the meal, to avoid Bepo.

"If I ate you while you had your Room up do you think you would survive?"

Law stopped.

"Or any of the other crew members?"

"Bepo."

The Mink lifted his lips, showing his teeth.

"I'm not really a seal, you know?" The Mink's gaze lost some of its calculating light.

"Oh, right. Yeah, you wouldn't last a second in the water."

Well no, he wouldn't, because he was a fruit user, Law thought. "You know that Penguin's not a penguin, Shachi not a whale, Ikkaku not a narwhal, Uni not a sea urchin and Clione not a sea slug. Right?"

Bepo tapped Law on his back and felt him stumble forward a little. Bepo put a hand in front of him to prevent him from falling.

"How about Jean-Bart?"

"Jean-Bart has no totem that I know of."

Bepo thought if he could eat a whale surely he could eat Jean Bart. 

"Don't worry, captain." Bepo smacked his lips. The blood had dried and didn't spread now. "I'm not really a polar bear, I'm a Mink, just like you're not really a seal. And if you're not really a seal, then let's get ourselves some protein. Will you have the loin or the flipper? You know, if you're not really flour, maybe you could enjoy some bread?"

"Low blow. I have to choose between seal or bread?"

Consumption by Bepo. Starvation by allergies. Ikkaku wandered over, a plate in her hand for Law.

"Your favourites, Captain." Grilled fish, plain onigiri. He wondered if his relief showed. Bepo looked disappointed, but brightened as he remembered the meat drying. Even if he couldn't get his captain to eat, and he also couldn't eat his captain, there'd be plenty of his favoured food to see him through the next few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Reddit Prompts: Pocket Sized Drama: September 15:**  How nice. Someone has made a meal for their friend or friends. But is it edible? (200 words).
> 
> Well over on this one (by 604 words). Oda has said that Law's animal is the Spotted, or Largha, seal. He's also been represented by a snow leopard.


	51. unease - Law/Marco - 389 words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theme - uneasy reunions, excerpt from _Teaspoon Collectors_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Law/Marco, 389 words.

**unease**

* * *

He asked after Misery. Once a week. Marco knew he thought about her more than that. She'd been with them about two months when Law left, and the two of them had a definite bond.  _How's she doing? Are you walking her enough? Is she sleeping? Where's she sleeping?_

Law couldn't bring himself to ask if she missed him, knowing too much else would be read into the statement. But Marco always wrote that she did, careful not to include himself in the comment. Law had to make his decision with a clear head. And did she what. She'd dragged one of his shirts from the laundry to where she slept, and curled up on it, growling when Marco tried to wash it. Law was going to kill him if he ever manage to free it from her. Surely no number of wash cycles would remove the doggy pong now. He didn't blame her though, and he thought he should do the same. He missed the Heart Pirate's scent.

She was the one who brought them together, of course. The park bench, the one Law had sat on with Robin the week before the fight, before all this shit went down, was their rendezvous. Misery sensed Law before Marco did. So much for observation haki. Ears perked, body tense, small whines escaping her, she looked at the very vacant horizon. Those whimpers building to a near crescendo when Law's tall figure, dressed in black, appeared in the distance. Was that a whistle? Her tail scattered the dirt below her from where she sat near Marco. Once he reached the seat she was ecstatic, jumping around like a dog ten years younger.

Marco's heart raced with the same enthusiasm, but he played it cool, not cold, but cool. He knew any form of reconciliation had to come from Law. Initially, at least.

Law looked nervous. His tatts on display. The short-sleeved shirts back again. He smiled when he saw Marco, his eyes, even his mouth, before he commanded his features into stillness. He loved the Phoenix's body, his mind, every centimetre of it, except for the part he never wanted to believe existed, and hadn't thought it did, until a month ago. He couldn't stop his smile when he saw Misery. She wouldn't let him  _not_  pay attention to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Reddit, Pocket Sized Dramas: September 16 prompt:**  It's been a long time since your characters have seen one another, and this reunion is a difficult one to process. (500 words) 389 words
> 
> Under on this one. Excerpt from _Sorry, not Sorry_ chapter from _Teaspoon Collectors_. Not a G-rating.


	52. daydream - Law (73 w)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theme - escaping through daydreams, excerpt from _Weather Monks_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Law, 73 words

**daydream**

* * *

He forced himself to look out at the ocean stretching for miles rather than retreating into the recesses of the hull. During his confinement he'd dreamt of the ocean, imagined its choppy terrors and soothing rhythms, drawn its depths and shades and colours when he'd had the materials. And here he was, surrounded by the sea, but so sure it would be taken from him that he could hardly raise his his eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Reddit Pocket-Sized Drama: September 26 prompt:** A character feels trapped in some way, and they only way they can escape is through daydreaming. (100 word drabble)
> 
> Well below on this one. 73 words. This is an excerpt from _[Weather Monks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706405)_.


	53. lantern - Law (background Marco) - 97w

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I've got my lanterns - now I'm going to start drinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Law, background Marco, 97 words

**lanterns**

* * *

They talk about being in your cups, but let's talk about lanterns. I've got nothing against them. I set the little floating candles on fire to take the departed down the river out to sea, to re-converge with molecules of salt and air and water. Some talk about being in your cups. We place small bowls of sake on the family altar to welcome them in when the season comes around. To be revisited every year, to visit every year, has its own solace, its own sorrow. We've set our lanterns, now we're going to start drinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Randomly generated prompt:** I've got my lanterns - now I'm going to start drinking. No word limit, so this is a classic drabble at 100 (ok, edited it to 97 words).
> 
> This is theme I've expanded on a lot in the epilogue of Repossession, not a G-rating, but that chapter is okay, tying into obon traditions in Japan.


	54. bracelet - Bepo (298w)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I am a bard, with my bracelet and my weapon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bepo, 298 words,
> 
> Chapters 52, 53 and 54 posted same day.

**bracelet**

* * *

I am a bard with my bracelet and weapon.  _Swish_!

Bepo swung his katana in front of him.

I am a bard with my bracelet and my weapon.  _Badass Bepo_.

He tried a few of the Captain's moves and threw the sword away from too much power and not enough hold, like a squash player hitting a tennis ball. Had tennis come to Wano yet? Of course a nodachi was heavier than a katana, though it felt pretty light when he carried it. He wished he had Captain's power to quickly return his sword to him. Luckily no-one was hanging around while he practiced, or he might have cut their head off. Sorry! _Sorry!_ What was the sword doing way over there? Fetching it did _not_ dampen his spirit one whit.

I am a bard, with my bracelet and my weapon!  _Badass Bushido Bepo_! Slash!  _Slash!_  Slash!

That was enough practice. He tucked his katana — sheathed — into the obi-sash around his kimono. Captain was so clever to get the Heart Pirate's Jolly Roger stitched into the plain silk. The people of Wano were not rich. Pirates had treasure, but they'd used recycled materials. Bepo ran a paw over captain's crewelwork, Bepo claw-proof. He managed not to hook any of the stitching.

He stood tall, straightened his clothing, the haori outerwear, and prepared to join the rest of the crew. Well, maybe his skill at spinning a yarn would match his ability at spinning a sword way out of his control.  _I am a bard, with my bracelet and my weapon!_  Log poses. They could be quite attractive. He'd never needed one, his navigational bracelet being inbuilt.

He liked badminton, too. _Badass badminton playing Bepo_ , who wielded a sword with too much strength and too little grip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Randomly generated prompt:** I am a bard, with my bracelet and my weapon. 298 words. This kind of ties into another quadruple, octuple drabble that I want to expand at some time about Law's needlework skills at some time. [Sadist of the Seams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315334/chapters/34363463).
> 
> I'm sure Bepo is _very_ good at swordplay, and I don't know whether he has a log-pose or not. He was able to find Zou without one, but he's from Zou also (but couldn't get back to it, or didn't go back, for many years). A lot of this crack is based on [this panel](https://geeksnipper.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/08/One-Piece-Chapter-914.png) from chapter 913. Obviously spoilers if you've not read it (it's only one panel though).


End file.
